He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by amulet-berriie
Summary: Mikan enters a new classroom on a new school year and meets a boy she doesn't know who will make her happy and also upset her a lot. This is my first fan-fiction. Please R&R! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Fan Fiction so please be nice. This fan fiction is based on a true story except there are a few changes. Please expect the characters to be a bit or a lot out of characters. But anyways, please read and enjoy! I'll try to update often since I basically have all my chapters finished and saved on my computer. SO! Just a little warning, it will or might for some people get interesting later on. **_Anyways_** enjoy the story!

**Summary: Mikan enters a new classroom on a new school year and meets a guy she doesn't know who upsets her at times and makes her happy at other times.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mikan Sakura enters a new classroom on a new school year. She turned eleven not long ago and was excited for the new school year and hopes to have a good time. She looks around the class to see if she knew anyone, she spots Hotaru Imai, her best friend from previous years at Gakuen Alice, as well as her other friends such as Anna, Nonoko and Yuu.

"Hotaru!" yells Mikan while running towards her best friend. She was so happy to see her again that she forgot about Hotaru's 'Baka-gun'.

"Baka-baka-baka," was the sound it made as Hotaru shot it at Mikan's head, then stomach and head again. Mikan landed on her back on the ground.

"Hotaru!" cries Mikan.

"Don't get so close to me already baka," Hotaru said to Mikan emotionlessly.

"But I'm so happy to see you again! Can't I hug you at least?" Hotaru stared at her for a minute.

"Come here baka," she said holding her arms out with no emotion again. Mikan ran to the open arms and hugged Hotaru tightly. Suddenly there was a loud clap.

"Alright, settle down guys!" everyone sat in their assigned chairs, Mikan sat beside a guy named Natsume Hyuuga who sat beside what seemed like his best friend Ruka Nogi. Hotaru sat 2 seats in front of Mikan. Mikan looked to her left where Natsume sat with a manga book on his head and his legs on his desk. He appeared to be sleeping, Mikan secretly glared at him for a minute until their teacher spoke again.

"Welcome to class B of Gakuen Alice. I'm your teacher Narumi-sensei, most of the time I will be busy so I will not be in class. Therefore I expect you guys to work on something appropriate when I'm gone."

"Hai," said the class. Narumi-sensei looked at his watch.

"I must leave now, I have an appointment. Ja ne," he left the room for a second and popped his head in again, "introduce yourselves!" and he left again. The class was silent for a minute and then people started chatting. Mikan looked at the boys sitting beside her who were still in the same position. She realized Ruka had a pet rabbit in his hands, patting it. She smiled when Ruka looked at her.

"Ohaio!" Ruka stared at her and narrowed his eyes a bit before speaking.

"Ohaio…"

"What's the name of the rabbit?"

"Usagi…"

"Kawaii… may I pet it?" Ruka hesitated at first but decided to allow Mikan to pet it.

"Okay…" Ruka held out the rabbit to her, eyeing her hand as she started to pet it until it moved away from her.

"Does it not like me?" she stared at Ruka who only shrugged back.

"Maybe it doesn't know you yet,"

"Oh… oh, by the way, I'm Mikan Sakura. My Alice is the nullification Alice," she smiled, "hajimameshite!"

"I'm Ruka Nogi, my Alice is the animal pheromone, yoroshiku," Mikan looked over to the still asleep Natsume. She poked him on his leg.

"You don't sleep putting your leg up on the desk in class!" he didn't reply.

"Hey! Wake up!" she continued poking him, harder each time.

"I said wake up!" she got so frustrated she started shaking him until his manga book fell off his face, leaving Natsume with an angry glare at Mikan.

"Shut up baka! You're so annoying!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up!" she pouted. Natsume rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's get out of here Ruka," Natsume got off and left, going for the door, Ruka followed silently behind.

"Hey! Where do you think your going in the middle of class?!" screamed Mikan.

"There isn't any class and I'm going somewhere where it's not loud and there isn't **you**!" Natsume and Ruka left the classroom closing the door behind them. Mikan pouted at his attitude but then shrugged it off and ran up to Hotaru who was busy inventing something.

"Hotaru, what are you making?"

"A soundproof shelter,"

"What for?"

"To block out your screaming," Mikan's mouth opened to scream at Hotaru, but Hotaru placed her new invention 'scream stopper' on Mikan's mouth before she could. All you could hear were muffles from Mikan's mouth. Mikan reached for the scream stopper but when she touched it, it shocked her lightly.

"Only I can remove it, don't think about getting rid of it, it will shock you. I'm keeping you like that for now," Hotaru said, she packed up her stuff and started to go to her lab.

'Hotaru! Wait! Get his thing off my mouth! **Hotaru**!!' Mikan screamed in her mind, but it also seemed like a voice was saying it. Mikan looked beside her and saw Koko reading her mind. Hotaru sighed and took the scream stopper off Mikan's mouth.

"Arigatou Koko-kun!" he smiled and left. Mikan looked over at Hotaru who was still leaving the room. She pouted and ran over to her.

"Why do you need a soundproof shelter if you have that thing?"

"Baka. Koko-kun can still read your mind, and the soundproof shelter is to block out everything," Hotaru said and kept walking to her lab.

Natsume laid peacefully by the Sakura tree with Ruka and Usagi.

"Finally peace and quiet," Natsume said.

"But she seems nice and friendly," Ruka said, Natsume glared at him. Then they heard footsteps and looked up, Narumi-sensei.

"Natsume, Ruka! I forgot to tell you your partners for this year. Natsume you're with Mikan Sakura. I have told her already and Ruka, you're with…" he looked through his folders but couldn't find it.

"I can't find it now, but I'll let you know when I find it. For now, I'll tell you that you must stick to your partner when they leave to go anywhere far such as the Central Town or things like that."

"Why do I have to be with that baka?" Natsume glared at Narumi.

"It's random pick Natsume. Opposite gender so you couldn't have gotten Ruka anyways."

"Hn, whatever…" Natsume got up and left with Ruka following closely behind.

_They really are best friends huh,_ Narumi-sensei thought to himself and left for the office.

That night Mikan slept in her bed excited for the next day to come. When morning came, Mikan got up, heading to class when she was done with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

This is it! Chapter 2 to 'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not'! I got too excited and decided to upload Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh right, I will be uploading new chapters every Tuesdays now and yes I'll be uploading chapter 3 this coming Tuesday even though I uploaded chapter 2 today. Just like new episodes for Anime how it comes out every week. My chapters will also come out every week. It's just to let you guys know. If at any time I **don't** upload a chapter on Tuesday, I am very sorry. I'll upload the next day.

First chapter went pretty well, let's see how this chapter will be.

Thank you for those that reviewed. Although there were only two, it's still grately appreciated.  
Thank you to:

_**littleazngirl24**_

**_bloodyrosey_ **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ohaio mina-san!" Mikan said loudly when she opened the door to the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up except Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka.

"Ohaio Mikan-chan," they greeted her back.

Sitting down beside Natsume who was** reading** his manga instead this time, she sighed again. He didn't bother to look at her. She got up and went over to Hotaru who was still making her soundproof shelter. She sat down beside her and watched as Hotaru worked her magic fingers to build the shelter.

"How long is it going to take?" asked the curious Mikan.

"About 5 more days."

"Oh…" silence. Mikan left Hotaru to work on her invention and went to Anna and Nonoko who were only talking.

"Ohaio Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!"

"Ohaio Mikan-chan," they both replied.

"How was your summer?" Mikan asked nicely.

"It was fun, Nonoko-chan and I spent time at the Central Town together. We bought a lot of stuff. Ne Nonoko-chan?" Nonoko smiled and nodded, Mikan smiled too.

"How was your summer Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"It was… boring. There was nothing to do. I spent some time with Hotaru but she was busy making new inventions most of the time. Permy was a little boring no offense to her."

"Hey! I heard that Sakura-san!" Sumire yelled from across the classroom. Mikan ignored her and went on with what she was saying.

"I did spend some time with Yuu-kun though. We had fun, we also spent time in Central Town," Nonoko and Anna kept nodding their heads as Mikan went on and on about her summer, talking in between whenever Mikan paused for a while. Whenever Mikan paused for a while, she would stare off somewhere at something to think about what to talk about. She noticed at the end that she wasn't starting at something… she was staring at someone. Natsume Hyuuga.

_Why am I staring at him?_ Mikan shook her head and continued with the conversation she was having with the two girls until Narumi-sensei walked in again.

"Ohaio minna!" he said happily as he walked in the classroom again. Everyone went back to their seats.

"Ohaio sensei," the class greeted back with respect.

"Ruka, I have found your partner. It's Hotaru Imai. Do you know who she is?"

"Yes sensei."

"Alright, good. I'm busy again today so it's free time for all of you! I really need to find someone to replace me while I'm gone," Narumi said the last line to himself as he stepped out the door. Mikan got up and went to Anna and Nonoko again.

"He sure is busy…" Nonoko and Anna nodded their heads in agreement to the statement that Mikan said.

"I wonder if he'll ever be in class," Anna said.

"Mikan, come here…" Hotaru said softly, but loud enough for Mikan to hear. Mikan waved goodbye to her two friends and walked over to Hotaru, staring at the manga reading Natsume.

_Why am I looking at him?_ Shaking her head again, she walked over to Hotaru.

"Hai Hotaru? You called me?"

"Hai. I'm going to go in my soundproof shelter—"

"You're soundproof shelter? I thought you weren't going to finish until 5 days later!"

"… Change of plans. I finished earlier. Now, I'm going to go in and I want you to scream as loud as you can. I want to test it."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"It's built because you scream too much baka." Mikan blinked a few times and pouted.

"Mou Hotaru!"

"Just scream Mikan… wait before you do, give me a minute," in Hotaru's hand was a box of earplugs, enough for the whole class. She went around the class giving them out and getting money.

_Money…_ was all that was in Hotaru's mind. When the box was empty, everyone had earplugs in their ears. Hotaru came back.

"Don't I get earplugs?"

"No… When I go in, wait for 5 seconds and then scream as loud as you can once. I'll come back out within 5 minutes. Got it?" Mikan nodded her head in confusion but obeyed Hotaru's instruction before she got hit with Hotaru's baka-gun again. Hotaru got in; Mikan waited 5 seconds and the squeezed her eyes shut, screaming really loud. In everyone's ear there was a small scream for they can still hear it, but thank goodness Hotaru gave out those earplugs. After screaming, everyone waited a few seconds before taking off their earplugs.

"Tch. I knew someone as stupid as you would be so loud."

"It's all thanks to past experiences with yelling," Mikan grinned at Natsume who only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, baka." Natsume got off with Ruka and started to walk towards the door again.

"Hey! Where are you going again?!"

"Where does it look like I'm going? Idiot."

"You better not be skipping class again!" Again, Natsume rolled his eyes and left the door with Ruka.

_He left…. Why do I feel so sad that he left? I wish he didn't leave. I want to see him…_ Mikan shook her head again and before she realized it, Hotaru was out already.

"So did you hear anything?"

"No. Did you even scream?"

"Yes…"

"Then my work here is done, time to start on my other inventions."

"What would that be?"

"Secret."

"Mou Hotaru, can't you tell me?"

"A secret is a secret. Just like I respect your privacy you should respect mine as well," Hotaru went back in her soundproof shelter but before going in she said, "If you need me, press this red button here."

After disappearing, Mikan waited for a few seconds and wanted to try the button. She pressed it once, no answer. She pressed it again, no answer. She pressed it a third time, and still no answer. She got frustrated and began to press the button so many times that Hotaru **had** to open up. Finally, Hotaru slid a small window open.

"What do you want?"

"Why wouldn't you open the door?!"

"I can only hear the bell ring once inside for every 10 times you ring it outside," she stuck out her hand and Mikan looked at it.

"What?"

"That would be 100 rabbits please."

"Wha…"

"Every time you disturb me by ringing the bell you have to give me 100 rabbits, every question you have for me you add another 200 rabbits. Every advice from me you give me 500 rabbits." Mikan's mouth opened.

"That's not fair Hotaru!" Still, Hotaru's hand wouldn't move away so Mikan had to pay up.

"Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to try the bell," again Hotaru stuck out her hand.

"300 rabbits please."

"But I didn't ask any questions or ask for any advice!"

"But you disturbed me while I'm working for no reason. Pay up like a good girl again Mikan." Mikan muttered something to herself and finally paid Hotaru another 300 rabbits. Hotaru closed the window again and Mikan went up to Yuu.

"Yuu-kun, don't you think Hotaru ask for money to much?"

"That's Hotaru, you can't expect much from her."

Natsume was on top of the same Sakura tree that he was always at with Ruka and Usagi at the bottom. He was sleeping peacefully and Ruka was, as always, petting Usagi. Sometimes birds and small creatures would come and visit Ruka once in a while.

_That idiot is so loud and annoying._ He thought to himself, a little annoyed with her loud voice.

"Natsume, are you still annoyed?"

"Hn, of course I am. She's so small yet she has such a loud voice. What kind of girl is like that? Only an idiot would be like that."

"Maybe she is an idiot, she might not be though."

"Not maybe Ruka, it's definitely."

"You just met her though; you shouldn't judge her like that."

"I know an idiot when I see one and she's definitely one of the biggest idiots I've ever met."

"She was only helping Hotaru with her invention."

"Are you defending her Ruka?"

"No, I just see no reason as to be annoyed with her… yet."

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep," Natsume fell back asleep peacefully once again with Ruka petting Usagi.

_Why can't I get him out of my mind?! He'd rude and he skips classes even if they are 'study times'._ Mikan was lying on her bed frustrated with herself. Ever since yesterday, she's been thinking about Natsume. At first she only thought she was thinking about him because he was rude, but then she realized afterwards that it wasn't hatred that made her think about him. It was love.

_What?! I can't possibly be in love with him. I just met him, not to mention he's rude and mean. No, I can't possibly be in love with him. But if I am… there has to be a reason for this… unknowing love._

* * *

I know that I made Mikan fall in love to soon, but don't worry, there are still many more chapters to go until the story is actually finished.

I forgot to put in a preview in the last chapter for this chapter, but I'm going to add the preview in for the next chapter.

**"I have a surprise for everyone!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm not busy today, so I have decided to take you all to Central Town for a little visit,"**

Anyways, look forward for the next chapter!! Please R&R! Thankies!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	3. Chapter 3

_Correction to chapter one: This story is not based on a true story. Just a story I heard from someplace, except most things are changed._

Hello, thank you for reading my fan fiction. I had a lot of views from everyone and I'm grateful. I changed this chapter's beginning up a bit because one of my reviewers made me realise that I'm lucky to have a reviewer already. ) Thank you everyone.

Anyways, reviews from:

**_bloodyrosey_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the classroom again, Mikan found that Natsume wasn't in his seat, and beside his it was empty as well. She frowned a little bit because he wasn't here but shrugged that off. She sat down in her seat, being very quiet and entering dream world. She was daydreaming. She was so deep into her daydream that she couldn't hear Natsume and Ruka calling her name until Natsume burnt her hair a bit. Mikan smelt fire and finally snapped out of her thoughts, she shrieked a bit when she saw that her hair was on fire. When she realized that it was Natsume's doing, she put the fire out quickly and glared at him.

"What was that for?!"

"Move idiot."

"I asked you why you burnt my hair," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said move!"

"Why did you burn my hair?!"

"You wouldn't move Sakura-san. We've been asking you to move for quite a while now," replied Ruka nicely to her.

"Oh, at least Ruka-pyon is nice enough to tell me that!"

"Whatever, move idiot." Mikan glared at him for a few more minutes, secretly admiring him for who knows what reasons since she doesn't know herself. She finally moved, expecting a 'thank you' from Natsume. He just walked by her without saying a word and say there with his manga again.

"Arigatou Sakura-san," Mikan smiled at him and glared at Natsume.

"Aren't you going to thank me for moving?"

"Hn, why should I? You wouldn't move in the first place," after thinking about that, she thought he had a point there.

"Oh… gomen then."

"Tch, whatever." After talking to him, she went back to daydreaming again. Again, putting all thoughts aside and thinking about other things, she was in her dream world again. What was she daydreaming? Well, obviously Howalons. She dreamed of big ones, small ones, sweeter ones, normal ones, all kinds just passing by.

_Howalons… Howalons… Don't go! Wait for me! Take me wi—_

**CLUNK!**

"Ow," Mikan looked up seeing Hotaru with her invention of the deer hoofs in her right hand. She guessed that Hotaru had hit her hard on the head with it.

"Stop day dreaming baka. Class is about to start." Hotaru went back to her seat just as Narumi-sensei was about to talk.

"Ohaio minna, how is everyone today?"

"Ohaio Narumi-sensei, good," everyone replied back.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

"What is it?"

"I'm not busy today, so I have decided to take you all to Central Town for a little visit," everyone in the class except Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume roared in excitement, especially Mikan. Everyone got out of their seats and ran out the door to the outside of the school of Gakuen Alice. The three that didn't roar in excitement walked steadily to outside where the bus was waiting. By the time they got there, the bus had arrived and everyone was walking in. Natsume felt a small tug on his shirt; he looked down and saw Youichi.

"Natsume, where are you going?"

"Central Town, would you like to come along with us?" Youichi nodded his head and Natsume lifted him up, piggy backing him. He waved hello to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Haiyaku guys! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" everyone shouted out from the windows of the bus, the three of them got on the bus as quick as their feet would bring them. Hotaru sat next to Mikan who was jumping up and down and Natsume and Ruka sat behind them. To be exact, Natsume was behind Mikan and Ruka was behind Hotaru, Mikan was a happy that they were sitting behind them. She smiled to herself secretly.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little... **short**. The next chapter will be longer... if I do upload it that is anyways. Oh right, there will be a lot of things happening before they even confess. The confession is near the end... sorry to disappoint some people. Um, just read it and **enjoy**!

Preview!!

**The girls walked behind them far enough so the boys wouldn't hear. Hotaru spoke softly to Mikan.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"You don't seem like yourself with Natsume anymore."**

**"Really? I think I'm fine."**

**_Drats, is it that obvious? _Mikan thought. Hotaru glared at her for a minute.**

Look forward to the next chapter!!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	4. Chapter 4

Yays, more readers. I love you all. ) And including the ones that still don't know about this story. I love everyone. 3

Reviewers:

_**bloodyrosey-**Thank you. D I want to update soon but I'm busy.. a bit. I'll only update if I'm really excited.. P Enjoy._

_**littleazngirl24**-Thank you. ) Updates every Tuesday, remember. Unless busy. Enjoy._

**Two other anonymous reviewers, not going to say the names out unless you want me too**

_**Anonymous #1**-The chapter that Natsume breaks Mikan's heart is a secret, but it's near the ending. I know I know... 'What?! The ending?!' but just bear with me and read. And no, there won't be a guy too... just read and find out. )_

_**Anonymous #2**-Thank you, I've learnt my lesson. I'm very grateful for reviews. ) My chapters are long... ish. P Sorry if you don't understand. The beginnings are always unclear a bit. When you go in, you get more details and maybe start to understand where I'm going to get at. And I won't give up. )_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I can't wait to go to Central Town! Howalons here I come!" unexpected, Mikan Sakura got hit on the head, luckily once, with Hotaru's baka-gun.

"Ow, what was that for Hotaru?" whined Mikan.

"You're too loud baka. It's just Central Town, we can go anytime we want to."

"But it's always fun to go with your class," she grinned widely and Hotaru looked away. Mikan sat properly in her seat and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quietly until Hotaru knocked her on the head again with the deer hoofs. Mikan had a hunch that her head had a big red lump from all the hitting she's getting from Hotaru.

"What?!"

"Time to get off the bus," stated Hotaru.

"Couldn't at least shake me away instead of hitting me with that?"

"No." Hotaru got up and left. Mikan got out of her chair rubbing her poor sore head.

"Hurry up idiot, you're holding up the line behind you," Mikan looked behind her and saw Natsume's glare and everyone waiting for her to move.

"Gomen," she left the bus and ran to where Hotaru was. Finally, the last one to get out was Narumi-sensei.

"Okay, mina-san, I want you to stay with your partners closely today. If they go somewhere you follow. If any one of you are lost then report to me immediately. You can come back to Gakuen Alice whenever you guys are done here, but be back before 6 P.M for dinner! But for now, enjoy!" The children started to scatter everywhere, some going north, some going south, some west, while the others went east. Mikan stood there blinking a few times letting the words that Narumi-sensei had just said soak in. When she finally got it, she screamed.

"**N…NANI?!** Why do I have to stick with Natsume?!"

"Baka, sensei left already," Mikan heard a child's voice say. She looked down at Natsume's hand that was carrying a young boy.

"Kawaii, who are you?" she asked in an admiring tone.

"Youichi. He's very close to Natsume, they are like brothers. He adores Natsume very much. He is also the dangerous type. 3 years of age."

"You sure know a lot about him Hotaru."

"Of course I do. I know everything, not to mention I know Youichi."

"Oh, hajimameshite You-kun! I'm Mikan Sakura," Youichi looked at Natsume.

"Is she the baka?" Natsume nodded his head yes.

"B…baka?"

"Hello Baka," Mikan forced a smile, an annoyed smile.

"You mean onee-chan, ne You-kun?"

"Iie, I mean baka."

"Hey! That's rude of you especially if you're younger then me! I knew Natsume was no good to be around! You shouldn't even hang around with that jerk!" Mikan snapped at Youichi. Suddenly around Mikan there were ghostly spirits as if they were haunting her.

"Ah!" Mikan ran around Natsume and Youichi for a while.

"Baka, I told you he was the dangerous type didn't I?" Hotaru said. Mikan stopped running around and saw Natsume smiling at Youichi for a minute, she was very surprised too.

"You smiled!"

"So?"

"You never smile!"

"…"

"You should smile more."

"No."

"How come only he gets your smile?" Mikan was a little jealous because Youichi got a smile from him and not her. Although Youichi **is** a little kid.

"Reasons."

"Like?"

"Mind your own business baka." Natsume glared at her for a minute.

"H… hai, gomen," she hesitated with her words. Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi, and Mikan started to walk around Central Town, first visit, the Howalon shop. Apparently it seemed like the boys like Howalons too, but they didn't show it through their emotions. The girls walked behind them far enough so the boys wouldn't hear. Hotaru spoke softly to Mikan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't seem like yourself with Natsume anymore."

"Really? I think I'm fine."

_Drats, is it that obvious?_ Mikan thought. Hotaru glared at her for a minute.

"You can't trick me Mikan, spit it out. What's wrong with you?"

"I," Mikan sighed in defeat, "I think I like Natsume."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because… I don't know why either. He's not that great but I just feel that I do."

"Interesting, is it because he's funny?" Mikan stared at Hotaru with an eyebrow arched up.

"Funny? That guy? Hotaru, that guy plus funny equals 'totally not Natsume.'"

"Then what's the reason?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Is it because he's nice?"

"Stop asking Hotaru! I said I don't know!" Hotaru was quiet for a minute.

"Is it because he's kind?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Okay, we better catch up with them," Hotaru walked faster up to catch up with her partner and so did Mikan. They came across a puppet show and Youichi wanted to watch it; so they sat down on the ground watching the puppet show. When they were done, they walked away. Youichi tugged on Natsume's shirt.

"Hai?" replied Natsume.

"I still want to see the puppet show," everyone turned their heads and saw that the puppet guy had already packed up.

"Sorry Youichi, but he already packed up," Youichi looked a little sad so Natsume set him down for a minute turning his head to Hotaru.

"Imai-san, do you have anything that can whip up two puppets quickly?"

"No. I'll go buy some materials though," she stuck out her hand at Natsume, waiting.

"What?"

"1,000 rabbits please."

"I thought you were buying it."

"I am… with your money. Hurry up or I can't invent one," Natsume rolled his eyes and gave her the money. She left quickly leaving Mikan behind.

"Hotaru! Don't leave me!" before Mikan's words were out, Hotaru was out of sight. They were in silence for a while.

"So Natsume, what do you plan on doing with the puppets?" Mikan started.

"What do you think baka. Of course I'm going to use the puppets."

"Well sorry for asking, I'm only trying to make a conversation."

"With a stupid question? It was better when you didn't talk," Mikan was a little hurt with those words, but she didn't show it.

"Sorry…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," so there they sat, waiting for Hotaru to come. When she finally came back the invention was done as well.

"What took you so long Hotaruu," Hotaru lifted the puppets up for Mikan to see.

"Are you blind baka? I was working on the puppets."

"Why couldn't you do them here?"

"Privacy," she looked over to Natsume.

"Arigatou," he took them and put it on his hand holding it up for Youichi to see. He started to do random things with the puppets, but it seemed like Youichi was enjoying it. So was Mikan, who was laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because the way you're using the puppets is hilarious. You suck at them!"

"Whatever," he turned his head down, but Mikan got a glimpse that looked like he was hurt by her words. He continued with his own little puppet show because Youichi enjoyed it. Mikan was a little worried about what she had just said. She felt really guilty.

* * *

Another chapter up! Yays yays! Thanks for reading minna! Daisuki. ) If you have any questions, please review and I shall tell you on the next chapter, unless you have a login, I can tell you that way. Oh right. **Many things happen before they confess. Just to let you know. So please don't ask when they confess. It'd be like... chapters after chapters until they do. )** Sorry for the inconvenience. Loves you people still. 3

Preview!

**"Give me a hint idiot!"**

**"No! You called me an idiot again!"**

**"Tell me!"**

**"No! Where are your manners?!"**

**"You're not my mother!"**

**"I never said I was!"**

**"So give me a hint!"**

That's the preview! Look forward to next Tuesday when I upload chapter 5!! D

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	5. Chapter 5

Yays! Chapter 5 is out! Thank you for being patient for a whole week everyone. I might add chapter 6 sometime this week since this chapter is pretty short. But I'll think about it. If not, bear with me and wait another week! :)

Anyways, review review review!! It's time to see the reviews of the week. :)

_**lovey-dovey123**-Haha, well chapter 5 is up and ready for you to read. :) But you'll have to wait another week for chapter 6. :P Unless I choose to put it up earlier._

_**EpiclyPhailingPlox**-Thanks my friend. ;P You should really watch the anime then. Can't guarantee you'll like it or anything though._

_**-simplytired23-**- Haha, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_**bloodyrosey**-Actually I don't quite know what update... unless you mean the things I said on my profile. If you are talking about it, then it's kind of hard to explain so you'll have to check in once in a while to see what I mean... that is if I even know what I mean myself. o_O;; Enjoy... ^^; Heh._

_**helix**- *cough cough* sure you will, nah I'm kidding. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When they were done with their time in Central Town, they took a bus.

"Hotaru can I—"

"Gomen Mikan, I'm sitting with Ruka," Ruka looked surprised. Mikan only pouted, she had a feeling Hotaru was doing this to her purposely.

"Why?! I'm sure Ruka wants to sit with Natsume, don't you Ruka?" Mikan looked over at him with pleading eyes. Hotaru glared at him as to say 'if you don't sit with me I will shoot you with my baka-gun'.

"Gomen Mikan-chan, Hotaru uh, said she uh, wanted to show me something on the uh, way back," Mikan frowned.

"Fine, be that way, I'll sit behind you all then," Hotaru frowned a bit.

"Mikan, you have to sit with Natsume. He's your partner and you can't be separated."

"But—"

"No buts, Natsume you have to sit with Mikan," Hotaru turned around as the bus arrived and went in, pulling Ruka with her.

"Whatever," was Natsume's reply. As they sat down in the bus, with Youichi on Natsume's lap, Mikan decided to apologize to him. It was a good chance because Youichi was sleeping as well.

"Natsume, is You-kun a heavy sleeper?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, about how you suck on the puppets."

"Hn, whatever. It's not like you can do better."

"Still it was mean of me to say that," Natsume looked at her with a weird expression.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself," Mikan suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"I… ummm… nothing! I just uh, wanted to say sorry!"

"Is there someone you like causing you to be like this?" Natsume said slyly.

"What?! No!"

"I bet it's Ruka."

"What? No! It's not! I do like someone, but it's not him!"

"Oh? So you **do** like someone."

"Yes, but it's not Ruka-pyon," Natsume smiled a little.

"Hm, who cares about love? I'm going to guess who it is then anyways. Is it Ruka? No, Koko? Maybe it's actually Yuu," Mikan shook her head.

"You'll never guess who it is."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"No reasons, and if I do have my reasons, I'm not telling you."

"Give me hints."

"I never knew you were like this."

"Like what?"

"So persistent in guessing who people like."

"I'm… not. I'm just bored and I want to guess."

"Sure."

"Are you going to give me hints or not baka?"

"No, since you called me baka," Natsume narrowed his eyes at Mikan.

***

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there a reason you're sitting with me instead of her?"

"Sometimes I need to get away from her."

"Oh… is that all?"

"No, I just want to sit partner with partner," she looked at him, "is that a problem?"

"Ah, no! Of course not!" Ruka was a little freaked out talking with Hotaru so they were quiet the rest of the way home.

***

"Give me a hint idiot!"

"No! You called me an idiot again!"

"Tell me!"

"No! Where are your manners?!"

"You're not my mother!"

"I never said I was!"

"So give me a hint!"

"No! Not until you say please and apologize for calling me an idiot!" Natsume hesitated a bit but gave in; still narrowing his eyes are her.

"Fine, I'm _sorry_ for calling you an **idiot**, so please can you give me a hint?" Mikan thought for a minute.

"Okay! What do you want to know?"

"Is he a sempai or not?"

"Nope,"

"Is he younger?"

"Uh, no?!"

"Is he in the same grade?"

"Yes."

"Same class?"

"Maybe, that's all the hints you get!"

"Fine, I'll get it though!"

"Sure you will," This_ may be a little fun to have him guess who I like and fail miserably each time._ Mikan patted him on the shoulders and Natsume glared at her hand.

"Get your filthy hands off me idiot," Mikan gasped.

"You call me idiot again!"

"Sure, you never said I can't call you an idiot after you give me the hints, baka."

"We arrived at Gakuen Alice, please get off the bus… **Now**!" The driver said. Everyone on the bus except for a few sempai got off the bus.

"Ganbatte guessing Natsume!"

"Whatever," Mikan frowned at his reply.

"Jeez, what's with the sudden change of attitude?!" She said under her breath.

* * *

Woot. Chapter 5 finito! :) Thank you for reading minna! And remember, I love you all and be happy. *smiles*

**OH! OH!** **Although it is 3 days late, let's all wish Hotaru Imai a very happy birthday! (Birthday: October 25) And the birthday that's coming up next (although it's not any time sooner), our very own Natsume Hyuuga. (Birthday: November 27)**

Preview:

**"Do you not believe that I can do this?"**

**"No, I don't think you can."**

**"Thanks Hotaru, that helps me a lot."**

**"Of course it does. It's my opinion of you."**

**"So you're saying you don't believe I can do anything properly?"**

**"Nope,"**

Thanks for reading! I've decided that maybe I will upload chapter 7 sometime this week. But when I will upload? That's for my to know and for you to find out. ;) So keep your eyes open and don't miss chapter 7!!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Surprise Surprise!! Today is the day I upload chapter six! For those of you who gussed I would upload this chapter on Thursday, then this chapter is dedicated to you! Well, it's dedicated to everyone that supports my story but it's extra dedicated to you?? :P Anyways.

Reviews!

_**konnie**-Lol, I'm continuing~~ :P_

_**bloodyrosey**-Don't be sad. :) We must smile all together. When we're going through a sad time, we must think happy thoughts and push those sad thoughts away. I know how being sad feels. I've been there before, trust me. And in case you do feel sad... you're not alone. I feel sad sometimes as well. Just try and stay happy ne? _

_**-simplytired23-**-Haha, thanks. The last chapter was pretty nice ne? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The boys left leaving the girls to follow behind and again far enough to talk privately.

"What did you say to him?" Hotaru asked curiously although she asked emotionally.

"I told him I like someone. He's guessing who it is."

"Oh. What are you going to do if he gets it?"

"He won't."

"I said what if."

"I'll still say it's wrong. I'll say no to everyone he guesses."

"You sure you won't smile?"

"I'll smile at everyone he guessed then,"

"What if you giggle?" Mikan stared at Hotaru.

"Do you not believe that I can do this?"

"No, I don't think you can."

"Thanks Hotaru, that helps me a lot."

"Of course it does. It's my opinion of you."

"So you're saying you don't believe I can do anything properly?"

"Nope," Mikan's ears had smoke coming out of her ears and she stopped walking while Hotaru kept walking.

"Hey! Hotaru! Take that back! I bet I can do things properly! Hotaru!! Come back here and take those words back!"

***

"I told you she's annoying," Natsume stated.

"That still doesn't mean she's an idiot, although she does have a loud voice," Ruka looked over his shoulders to find Mikan stomping her feet towards Hotaru who stopped just a little bit once in a while.

"Hurry up baka," they heard Hotaru call out to Mikan.

"Take that back first!"

"I'm leaving without you."

"No! Hotaru don't leave me!" they heard Hotaru taking something out and when she zoomed past the boys they saw she was on her flying invention.

"**Hotaru!!**" then they saw Mikan running past them trying to catch up stopping once in a while for a deep breath.

***

"Give up baka. You can't catch up with her when she has her invention out," Mikan heard from behind her.

"Hotaru," she whimpered softly.

"Is it Ruka?" Natsume whispered softly that only Mikan could hear while he walked past her.

"It's not Ruka-pyon!!"

"Hm? It's not me what?" Ruka asked while stopping to face Mikan. Natsume snickered as he continued walking.

"Uh, ah! Betsuni! Nothing at all!" Ruka gave her a weird looking face.

"Okay… I've been meaning to ask… why Ruka-pyon?"

"I thought it suited you because you have the animal pheromone."

"Ah, I see."

"Yo Ruka! Hurry up!"

"Coming Natsume! See you around Mikan-chan!"

"Bye," Mikan waved after Ruka left. She smiled a bit and suddenly thought…

"I should get back too!!" she looked at the big clock at school and it said 5:30.

"Holy smokes! It's almost dinner time! I have to wash up and get ready!" Mikan ran to her room to wash herself up.

* * *

Hehe! Look forward to chapter 7 on Tuesday. And hopefully there will be another surprise upload. Except, next time I won't tell you. So keep your eyes open!!

**Birthday coming up: Natsume Hyuuga (November 27)**

Preview time!!! :D

**"Natsume, Mikan's not as bad as you think…"**

**"She's stubbornly annoying."**

**"I'm sure she has reasons for being like that!"**

**"She's a loudmouth. I can't have a moment of peace without her."**

**"Don't be like that Natsume; I'm sure you guys can work it out."**

**"Stop hoping Ruka, it's useless. I say she's an idiot so she is."**

**"But…"**

**"I'm tired, let's go back," as they got up, they heard the bushes ruffle and then someone that seemed to be running away on the pavement and a few sobs.**

**"Natsume no baka!" she whispered to herself.**

It's a sad preview I know... but let's just see what really happens on chapter 7 ne minna? Anyways, it's like... 12:32 AM right now so yeah... Oyasumi!! Good night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

XOX,

Amulet-berriie

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Wow... it's that time again! The time really does past by fast when you're having fun hm? =P Anyways. I have uploaded a new story called **_One Halloween Night_**, please read it when you have time and don't forget to R&R! It's based on Halloween. The ending might seem a little.. e_O But bear with it. For more information, go to my profile! =D By the way, I'm making all these stuff up now. Bear with please.

Now, ON TO REVIEWS!!

_**konnie**-Lol, believe me, Mikan was really hurt. =P But things get better. No worries._

_**bloodyrosey**-Haha, yes.. the long wait is over now. We can read chapter 7! Woot. ;P_

**Anyways, enjoy readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

By the time she was done it was 5:55. She ran downstairs to the cafeteria and sat down beside Hotaru. Luckily she got there in time as they started to hand out the food.

"You took long."

"**Someone** left me behind and went on her scooter!"

"I wonder who it is," Hotaru took a big spoonful of rice and ate it as the robot set it down. Mikan was annoyed.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"No, I have totally no idea what you're talking about," Hotaru smirked a bit.

"I saw that smirk!" Mikan shouted out loud standing on her chair and pointing at Hotaru, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Hotaru was silent as she continued eating. Mikan looked up when she heard the room was quiet and staring at her.

"Oi!" Mikan heard a voice from across the room, "Shut up! You're so loud and annoying baka!" Natsume.

"Gomen!" Mikan sat down quickly flushed with embarrassment.

***

"I told you she was loud and annoying!"

"That conversation again eh Natsume?"

"It's true though."

"I'm quite sure I got the idea already though."

"Sure."

***

"You're an embarrassment to sit around Mikan," Hotaru told her with no hesitation.

"What?! It's you're fault for pretending—"

"Mikan-chan, I think you should calm down," Yuu said. Mikan took a few deeps breathes before calming down.

"Are you feeling better Mikan-chan?" Mikan smiled at Nonoko.

"Hai, arigatou," they continued to eat and once they were done, they would leave to go to their room. But after dinner, Mikan decided to go for a little walk around the school dormitories. She walked along the whole outside of the dormitory until she heard voices.

"Natsume, Mikan's not as bad as you think…"

"She's stubbornly annoying."

"I'm sure she has reasons for being like that!"

"She's a loudmouth. I can't have a moment of peace without her."

"Don't be like that Natsume; I'm sure you guys can work it out."

"Stop hoping Ruka, it's useless. I say she's an idiot so she is."

"But…"

"I'm tired, let's go back," as they got up, they heard the bushes ruffle and then someone that seemed to be running away on the pavement and a few sobs.

"Natsume no baka!" she whispered to herself.

***

"Did you hear something Ruka?"

"Yeah, I think someone was listening to our conversation."

"Who."

"Sounds like it might've been Mikan… there were quiet sobs and a few sniffs, sounds as if she was crying because she heard us. I'm not sure though," Natsume was alerted from the fact that Ruka thought it was Mikan.

_I hope she didn't hear_, Natsume hoped.

***

Back in the Elementary dormitory, Mikan was crying on her bed.

_I knew it… he hates me. It shows in his expression, it shows in the way he talks._

"Mikan?" Mikan wiped up her tears before seeing who was at her door although by the sound of the person's voice she could tell that it was Hotaru.

"Hai Hotaru?" she smiled when she looked at Hotaru.

"Are you okay? I saw you running into your room."

"Hai, daijoubu, I'm alright," Mikan said, still smiling. Again like before, Hotaru examined her, narrowing her eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"N… Nothing! Betsuni!"

"Your eyes are red. You were crying."

"Was not."

"… How long do you plan on lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!"

"I'm your best friend, I know you best so I know you're lying. Mikan tell me!"

"I—"

"Don't make me use my baka-gun."

"Fine. You win."

"Good girl, now tell me what's wrong."

"I went outside for a walk after dinner and heard Natsume and Ruka talking about me. They said I was stubborn, loud and… and… I had a feeling Natsume didn't… didn't…" Mikan didn't finish her sentence because of the sudden outburst of tears.

"Well, they are right. You are stubborn, loud, annoying, and also an idiot."

"Ho… Hotaru!!!" Mikan cried louder. Hotaru opened her arms.

"Come here baka…" Mikan ran to her friend's opened arms once again and cried on her shoulders.

"My heart hurts!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything."

"But he's telling Ruka! His best friend!!"

"Yes, but sometimes you lie to your best friend too," Hotaru eyed her friend that was in her arms.

"Eh… heh heh…"

"So you never know, he might be lying."

"You're right."

"But I doubt he'd like a girl like you though."

"Thanks for getting my hopes up high and then shattering it!" Hotaru smiled a bit.

"You're welcome, baka. I'm going to bed now. You should sleep too. We have Jinno-sensei tomorrow."

"Jin jin?!"

"Oyasumi," Hotaru left her room, walking back to her own room. Mikan smiled.

_Hotaru always has a way to make me smile doesn't she? Oh! I better get to sleep!_ Mikan changed into her pajamas and quickly slept.

* * *

Ou, what a heartbreaking chapter. But... =) Our cheerful Mikan doesn't let it bother her now does it? ;)

BIRTHDAY COMING UP!! **Natsume Hyuuga! (November 27)**

Preview~

**"You really are embarrassing to be with you know baka," Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear.**

**"Hm." Mikan ignored him, staying calm. Natsume blinked a few times and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He slid it to Mikan who read it:**

What did Natsume write? :O Find out next chapter!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	8. Chapter 8

Wow... is really changing [bigger change for people who have an account] Anyways. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7 and sorry for the long wait! I was so busy Tuesday I had to upload midnight [which is technically Wednesday when I uploaded] So for all of you who were looking forward to this chapter on TUESDAY, this chapter is dedicated to you. -smiles-

**Reviews:**

_**konnie**-Lol, you're very into the story I can see... we'll just find out what happens in this chapter. ;) And no... the confession isn't until much late... **much** later... but I know everyone can wait. :)_

_**bloodyrosey**-Lol, updating... ;) Keep up the good work with your fanfiction as well. I like it. :)_

_**Helix**-Thanks, but I'm good. I take all the time I need._

**And now... here'sssss... Johnny! I mean.. Chapter 8. :)**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**

"**Sakura Mikan!**"

"Gulp."

"What are you doing sneaking to your seat when you're late?!"

"Gomen Jinno-sensei, I slept over."

"Don't give me excuses. Sit down!"

"H… Hai," Mikan ran over to her chair in embarrassment and sat down.

"You really are embarrassing to be with you know baka," Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear.

"Hm." Mikan ignored him, staying calm. Natsume blinked a few times and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He slid it to Mikan who read it:

_Did you hear what I said?_

Mikan wrote her reply and slid it back to Natsume.

_**Yeah**_

_That's all you're going to say? 'Hm'?_

_**Yeah**_

_Aren't you going to scream in front of my face?_

_**No**_

_So she did hear the conversation last night…_ Mikan sat there listening to every word and not being reckless in front of Jinno-sensei. Natsume got out another piece of paper and wrote to Ruka.

_Yeah, she heard our conversation last night_

Ruka saw the note and took it in, reading it.

_How do you know?_

Natsume pushed over the conversation that Mikan and him had, Ruka read it and nodded as he went along. Taking out another piece of paper, he wrote to Mikan.

_I've figured it out; it's someone from our class._

_Is it Ruka?_

_**No, how many times do you have to ask?**_

_Is it Tobita?_

_**No, be quiet, we're in the middle of class right now.**_

_People in our class, I have to narrow it down._

_**Whatever**_

_There's only Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Yome, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Ruka, and me, although it can't be me._

_**Sure.**_

_Is it Kitsuneme?_

_**Look Natsume, we're in the middle of class right now and the best thing we should do is to just pay attention.**_

She showed him the paper, letting him read it for a few seconds before crumpling it up and putting it in her pocket. She looked straight at the board where Jinno-sensei was teaching. Natsume was a tiny bit worried, but he didn't show it. When class with Jinno ended, Narumi came in.

"Konnichiwa minna, since I'm so busy, I've got you a substitute to fill in for me when I'm not here. Please come in," the way Narumi told the substitute to come in was like he was calling in a new student. The substitute teacher walked in with confidence.

"Hello, I'm Fukutan, you're substitute teacher. Dozo yoroshiku, onegaishemasu."

"Oi, what's your Alice?" a voice said from the classroom. Fukutan hesitated in showing them. His confident look disappeared.

"Fukutan, why don't you show everyone what your Alice is?" Narumi-sensei looked at him with a smile. Fukutan gave in; taking off the hair band he had in his hair. The second he took it off, his hair grew extremely long.

"Holy!" everyone in the classroom said at the same time. Fukutan put his hair in a ponytail again and everything went back to size.

"Anyways, you have work today and no slapping off! I would like you to write down what you did yesterday at Central Town. It's due tomorrow! Have fun everyone! I'm taking Fukutan with me for today," Narumi and Fukutan left the room.

"Aw man, work to do?" everyone complained but took out their paper and pencil and began to write.

_How should I write it…?_ Mikan pointed the top of her pencil to her chin and began thinking. After a few minutes when Mikan was done thinking…

"I got it!" Mikan sat properly and began writing, not knowing that the whole class was looking at her with a weird face.

(A/N: I'm going to write what she wrote but you guys don't have to read it. If you do not want to read it please skip the bold and italic parts. Thank you.)

_**Yesterday was a very fun day at Central town. It was more fun to have spent it with the class, but of course not exactly the whole class. After the whole class disbanded, with my friends, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka, we walked all the way to the Howalon shop to get some tasty Howalons. They taste so good, letting the soft candy-like food melt in your mouth. I felt happy just eating it. My friends enjoyed it too. After we were done with the Howalons, we kept walking around to see if there was anything entertaining. A little boy Natsume had with him, named Youichi, saw a puppet show so we decided to sit down and watch with him, but when the puppet show was done, the guy that played it packed up and left. Youichi wanted to watch more though, so Natsume was kind enough to make a puppet show for him. Of course, we had no puppet so this is where Hotaru's invention skills came in. She went and bought some items and made two puppets out of them. Youichi was happy with Natsume's puppet show. I think he wasn't that good, no offense to him, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. Maybe if I was in the place of Natsume I might've been horrible. I had a really good time with them all and I was happy. Especially with Hotaru, but she didn't want to sit next to me on the way back. Is there something wrong with me maybe? I must ask her that. Well, that's what I… or we, my friends and I, did at Central Town yesterday! Hopefully we will be able to go again to spend some time with each other.**_

Mikan looked at what we wrote and was satisfied with it. She looked around the class to see people still writing but some were done. She looked beside and saw that Natsume hadn't even written anything on the piece of paper. She frowned a bit at him. He was doing the usual, sleeping with a manga over his face. She looked over at Ruka and smiled since he was working.

_Why can't Natsume be more like him?_ Pretty soon the class got restless and became loud again. Most of them decided to finish it up in their dormitory.

"Can I guess now?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Sure, whatever," Mikan replied monotonous. Before Natsume could open his mouth again, Hotaru stole her away for a while.

"Sorry, but I'd like to talk to her first."

"What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked when they were far enough from people.

"What's wrong again?"

"Nothing."

"You don't look like your cheerful self today. In fact you seem emotionless."

"Yes, so?"

"You're not usually like that."

"Hm."

"You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah."

**Baka-baka-baka!**

The baka-gun strikes at Mikan again.

"Ow, what's that for Hotaru?"

"Tell me. You better not be changing yourself because of what they said."

"I am."

"Don't, you're perfect the way you are."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts just stay yourself. **I** like you like that," Mikan smiled.

"Arigatou Hotaru. I understand now,"

"Oh yeah, Mikan, when are you planning on telling Natsume who you like?"

"Soon, maybe when the school year ends?"

"That's going to be a while."

"I can wait," Mikan skipped back to Natsume.

"Okay! You can guess now Natsume!" Natsume looked at her with a confused face.

"Sorry for being emotionless earlier. I don't know what came up with me."

"Sure."

"Okay, so guess!" she smiled at him and he looked away for a minute.

"Is it Kitsuneme?"

"Nope."

"Mochiage?"

"Nope."

"Perhaps it's Yuu…"

"Not even close."

"Kokoroyomi?"

"Iie."

"Yome?"

"Hm, no."

"I know! I bet it's Ruka."

"I said no to that like… a million times."

"I've guessed everyone though!"

"Hm, really? Well that doesn't matter. I'll say no to everyone you list."

"You're bound to say yes to one of them one day."

"No, I'll tell you one day. Perhaps when the school year ends…"

"I can't wait that long!"

"Deal with it! Oh, lunch time!" Mikan ran to Hotaru who was at the door about to leave to the cafeteria. Natsume sat there.

"Natsume? Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute Ruka, you can go first."

"No, I can wait. Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh… okay. I won't ask."

***

"The food looks great today again!" Mikan sniffed the foods on their table and exhaled.

"Don't breath on my food Mikan!"

"Ha-ha, I'm not breathing on your food!" Hotaru looked at her while eating. Mikan smiled at her and continued eating her own food.

* * *

Hehe, we learned Mikan left what happened in chapter 7 aside. Thanks for reading minna!

Oh! Don't forget Natsume's birthday is coming up soon! :D Yes... I must remind all of you. :) Anyways.. **November 27** is his birthday.

PREVIEW!!

**Well, it's been 10 months and class B of Gakuen Alice sure has had a lot fun over the past months. The four, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan, had become somewhat close friends. Of course, over the 10 months, Natsume had also been trying to guess who Mikan liked. Throughout the 10 months, Mikan's feeling towards Natsume also grew, _a lot._**

Hehe, I know the preview is short, but live with it.. :) You'll see what happens.. soon.

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone, this chapter is VERY short this week. But guess what?! It's your lucky day! Actually week. I'm going to be posting chapter 10 on Thursday! (WOW! Chapter 10 already... I only have 17 chapters written on my computer.. better work fast) AND from now on I'll be uploading every Thursdays. Why? Because it seems I'm mostly busy on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. So Thursday is a good date for me. Gomen! **I've also decided to write a new Gakuen Alice fan fiction! Please check my profile for more information. A little simple competition for you all. :)**

Reviews!

_**konnie-**Lol, I know... it's sad.. guessing for 10 months._

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**-Lol, thanks! :) Glad you like it. Please look forward to this one as well._

_**bloodyrosey**-Lol, thanks. It's not that great though, yours is good too!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

10 months later.

(A/N: Sorry, I had to skip months to get it to the end of the year, which is also somewhat the ending of the story.)

Well, it's been 10 months and class B of Gakuen Alice sure has had a lot fun over the past months. The four, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan, had become somewhat close friends. Of course, over the 10 months, Natsume had also been trying to guess who Mikan liked. Throughout the 10 months, Mikan's feeling towards Natsume also grew, **a lot**.

"Do you like Ruka?"

"No! I told you many times, I don't like him Natsume!"

"It has to be though…"

"Why? I can say you like Hotaru. You guys make such a cute couple!" Natsume growled at Mikan a little bit.

"We do not! I don't like her! I like someone…"

"Oh, congratulations!"

"You can't guess who it is because I'm not going to tell you either."

"Sure, I'm not even going to bother guessing."

"Com'on. Guess a little bit."

"Fine, tell me hints."

"She's in the same grade as us and she's in this class."

"Hotaru?"

"Nope."

"Permy!"

"No…"

"I still think it's Hotaru…"

"Okay fine, maybe it is."

"Okay… I'm not guessing anymore."

"What? Fine."

"Mikan! It's time for dinner! Hurry up!"

"Coming Hotaru!"

"4 more days Mikan!"

"4 more days until what?" asked Natsume.

"Until she tells you."

"Be quiet Hotaru!"

"Why?" ask Hotaru

"It's nothing Natsume!"

"Oh…" Natsume watched the two girls leave.

"Why'd you say that?!"

"Why not?"

"I might not tell him when school ends! I might in the summer somewhere."

"Same thing."

"It isn't Hotaru!" Hotaru kept walking ignoring Mikan's call towards her. They walked into the cafeteria and got their food. They ate silently with no sound coming from either one, Mikan thinking if she really was going to tell him.

"Mikan, let's go to Central Town tomorrow, since it's a Sunday."

"Are you inviting me?!"

"We can bring Natsume and Ruka along with us too."

"Do we have to?"

"If you don't want to go to Central Town, then no we don't."

"Fine."

"Can you go tell Natsume while I go tell Ruka after dinner? Meet in front of your room when you're done."

"Sure," so after dinner, the girls went to find the guys they were supposed to tell. Ruka and Natsume agreed and they agreed to meet at the front of the school. When they were done, they all went to meet each other at Mikan's front door.

"I decided that we'll also go on the last day of school," confirmed Hotaru.

"You mean after class?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, when else is there? During school?" Natsume pointed out.

"I can go. There's nothing to do, might as well spend more time during the summer," Ruka told them. Everyone nodded and went back into their rooms, Mikan yawned and turned around, startled by Natsume who was still there.

"Oh Natsume, aren't you going to go sleep as well?"

"Yes, I'll leave when you go in. I have to make sure you're in safely."

"Oh, thank you," Mikan covered her mouth as she yawned and walked into her room and closed the door.

_Baka… you have __**no**__ idea who I like do you?_ Natsume thought.

* * *

Wahhhh... Natsume has confessed. -Satisfied- Well.. through thoughts. :P Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! :) More coming up soon!!

AND GUESS WHAT?! Ouuu, so closed. Don't forget, Natsume's birthday is coming up!! :D:D **November 27! Woot!**

**And also... TWILIGHT THE MOVIE IS COMING OUT!! BD Well, in Canada that is. :P But please read the book before watching... book might give a bit of warning.. :P It's romance, fantasy, and Horror... :) It's still good though!! Comes out NOVEMBER, 21!!! THIS FRIDAY!!**

Anyways, can't forget Preview now can we?? :)

**"Natsume heard Mikan whining. He smiled to himself as he purchased a stuff cat.**

**----**

**"What did you buy?" Mikan asked curiously.**

**"Nothing you need to know about."**

**"At least tell me for not buying me that cat!"**

**"I said no. No is no!""**

That's it for preview! :)

XOX,

Amulet-berriie

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I am back! Thanks for those who read chapter 9! Chapter 10 is finally out. I know I said I'd upload it on Thursday, but things changed. ;) I've decided to upload it every Friday because it is the last day of the weekdays. Therefore, everyone can have a rest whether it be school, work, etc. Don't forget about my new story!! I've actually decided to change the summary a bit.

Summary:

**_Natsume, an 8 year old boy, is somewhat a lonely kid who walks to school everyday with the same grumpy look on his face. One day, while his eyes were wandering, he saw a little girl watching him carefully from behind a tree. He stopped and stared back, but the second he stopped and stared, the girl ran off._**

**Don't forget to help me think of a title for that! Basically it's about Natsume feeling lonely and all until a girl comes and enters his life. This story isn't really romance... so don't expect any... ^^; Sorry.**

Anyways... onto Le Reviews!

_**konnie**- Lol, well sure Natsume got annoyed a few times, but thank goodness he's still alive! :D Lol, not a real cat... a STUFFED cat. :) Lol, most anime girls are pretty dense though... well... that's how I find it... o_O;; I think..._

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**-Thankies. :)_

_**bloodyrosey**-Lol, tell him I hope he likes it... :P_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ruka! Over here!" Ruka ran over to the waiting Natsume and Mikan who were outside. When Ruka got to them, he was panting a bit.

"Gomen Mikan, Hotaru asked me to give you this letter," Mikan read the letter along with Natsume who was reading it over her shoulders.

_**Mikan, I forgot I had something to do and so I will not be able to go to Central Town with you. I also need Ruka to help me with something. You and Natsume have fun! Take your time too. I insist you guys still go.**_

_**-Hotaru**_

_That Hotaru! I bet she did this on purpose!!_ Mikan screamed in her head.

"Gomen Mikan, Natsume."

"Matte Ru—!" but before she could finish, he was out of sight. She looked back down at the piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Shall we continue going even without them? Or we can secretly not go…" Natsume asked while Mikan looked closely at the very end of the paper. It was written small, it read:

_**I'm watching you with my camera.**_

Mikan frowned; she looked up and saw a bug buzzing around.

_That must be the bug…_ Mikan sighed.

"No, I think we should continue going. I was looking forward to this anyways."

"Okay…" they two of them waited for the bus to come and when it did they got on and rode there in silence.

***

"Are you sure we should be doing this Hotaru?"

"Sh, I don't want to miss anything."

"But spying is bad…"

"She already knows no point. Just watch, something might get interesting," Ruka sighed and watched the screen.

***

"Waa… Howalons! Natsume, let's go buy Howalons!"

"Again? Don't you ever get tired of them?"

"No, they just taste so good!"

"Hn, whatever go buy your howalons, I'm going to be by that tree resting a bit."

"But we came out to have fun!"

"Sure, just buy it and eat it and we'll continue."

"Fine," Natsume left Mikan and went to the tree he pointed to. Mikan got in line at the Howalon shop, when she got there, she got two boxes. One she was going to send home to her grandfather, and one for her to eat now. She opened the box and looked at the howalons inside.

"Yummy…" she took one and took a big bite out of it. She was happy again. She ate half of what was inside, 10 to begin with, and left the other 5 inside. She walked over to Natsume who was sleeping. She put the Howalon box on his stomache that woke him up.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Let's continue on with our time here!" Mikan smiled, pointed to the box and left to wander around. Natsume looked at the box and opened it. He took one of the howalons and bit into it. He smiled at it. When he was done, he went to look for Mikan. It took him quite a while to find her since he took some time to eat the howalons and Mikan had already ran off.

"Mikan!"

"Hai?" Natsume caught up with her and panted.

"Stop running off. We're supposed to stay together. If I loose you, Hotaru would kill me."

"Then maybe I should get lost and let Hotaru kill you!"

"Don't forget you'd be killed too because you ran off in the first place," Mikan thought about the baka-gun that Hotaru would have in her hand. She shivered.

"Right, I forgot about that. Let's continue on then!"

"Is there any place you would like to go?"

"Let's go visit the gift shop! They always have plenty of fun stuff in there!" Mikan smiled sweetly at Natsume. He blushed a bit.

"Sure…"

"Why are you blushing?" Mikan blinked a few times at him.

"I'm not… it's just hot out here. Do you think the gift shop has air conditioner?" Natsume started to walk away and headed to the direction the gift shop would be. Mikan giggled a bit and followed behind him. They were walking side by side now, they hands by their side swinging back and forth a bit. Natsume's hand accidentally touched Mikan, and Mikan reacted with a flinch pulling her hand away.

"Ah, sorry…" Natsume blushed, so did Mikan. They looked the other way and continued walking. When they got to the gift shop, Mikan ran in, looking at all the stuffed animals and the pencils.

"Sugoi," she pointed to a smiling stuffed cat, "ne Natsume, isn't this kawaii?" Natsume stared at the stuffed animal coldly, the cat's smile turned into a frown.

"Don't be like that Natsume! Say it's cute!"

"Fine, it is," Natsume rolled his eyes and left. The toy's frowned turned into a smile once again.

"I'm going to buy you!" Mikan grinned happily; she looked at the price tagged and saw the price of it. She frowned, five thousand rabbits.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"The price of this thing…"

"Five thousand rabbits? That's not that much…"

"Compared to you it isn't. You have like, a million rabbits!"

"I save my rabbits, is something wrong with that? Not like you, you always spend it. How much you have on you?"

"Two thousand rabbits…"

"That's a little to much…"

"It isn't! It's a lot to less!"

"I mean the amount of rabbits you have is ridiculous."

"Oh, will you buy it for—"

"Don't even think about asking me!" Natsume walked away from Mikan to the entrance door of the gift shop.

"Mou Natsume! Please!? Onegai! I really love it!" Natsume didn't turn around, he simply ignored her. Mikan sighed and started to towards Natsume.

"You go out first. I have to get something in here and send it to my parents."

"Fine!" Mikan stomped out the door.

"That baka! Stupid Natsume!! I want that toy!" she whined once she was out of the store.

***

Natsume heard Mikan whining. He smiled to himself as he purchased a stuff cat.

"Do you mind putting it in a gift bag those gift paper things on top as well?"

"No problem," the lady put it in a bag and stuffed gift papers in, "enjoy it and thank you for shopping here!" Natsume took the cat and went out the door.

"What did you buy?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"At least tell me for not buying me that cat!"

"I said no. No is no!"

"Fine!"

***

"You don't think they got in a fight do you Hotaru?" Hotaru didn't answer Ruka, she just kept watching while she ate her freshly popped popcorn. Ruka continued waiting for her answer until she turned her head and shook it.

***

"Matte Natsume! Wait for me!" Mikan huffed and puffed as she ran after Natsume who was running to the waiting bus to go back to the academy.

"Hurry up then!"

"You're a boy! You run faster!"

"Gender has nothing to do with running fast or not baka!" when Mikan finally caught up with Natsume, they were already on the bus. They panted together catching their breath. The bus door closed and they sat on a seat.

"Today was fun ne Natsume?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't be grumpy just because I was buying ice cream when the bus came!" Natsume didn't reply, he simply ignored her and looked in the isle. Mikan looked out the window.

***

"Our work here is done Ruka," Hotaru turned the monitor off and went downstairs to greet the two partners back. Ruka followed closely behind her.

***

When Mikan and Natsume got out of the bus, the first two people they saw were Hotaru and Ruka.

"Welcome back," Hotaru said in her monotone voice, "how was your trip?"

"Oh I think you know that yourself Hotaru," Mikan glared at her. Hotaru smiled a bit at her.

"What do you mean by that Mikan? It's not like I was spying on you or anything. I was here with Ruka doing my own stuff. Ne Ruka?"

"Uh… yeah. We were uh, here."

"Yes, so how was the trip?" Hotaru asked again, this time she was looking at Natsume.

"Hn, it was fine," Natsume answered and walked away with Ruka following behind him. Hotaru smiled at her friend who stood in front of her.

"And you Mikan? How did you find the trip?"

"It was fine," Mikan grumbled, and left. Hotaru went back to the dormitories on her flying invention. She passed by Mikan who saw.

"Oi! Hotaru! Give me a ride back! It's the least you can do for what you did!" She started running to catch up. Hotaru saw so she sped up. Mikan turning into a small dot each time she looked back.

"**Hotaru!!**"

***

"Natsume, what did you buy there?" Ruka asked, pointing at the only bag Natsume was holding while they walked into the dormitories.

"Nothing, just a gift," he replied as he went in his room.

"For Mikan-chan?" Natsume didn't reply for a second.

"No, my parents," he said, putting the gist in his closet.

"What is it?"

"You don't need to know."

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" Ruka asked a little worried about him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Natsume left his room, making a hand signal telling Ruka to get out of his room. Ruka jogged out the door, watching the closet as Natsume closed his room door.

* * *

That's that for chapter 10!! Time to wait for next chapter! Remember, time has been changed to every Friday. :)

**And omgsh today is the day TWILIGHT COMES OUT [in Canada]. Too bad all the tickets have been sold.... =/ Oh well, there is always another day.**

**And don't forget! Next Thursday is Natsume Hyuuga's birthday! EEK!!! =P November 27, don't forget. N'oublie Pas!! :D**

Anyways, it's time for the preview!

**'THREE MORE DAYS!**

**Mikan's eyes widened.**

**Three more days until what? Mikan was far to tired to figure out what the note meant. She had to figure out who wrote it too, but she didn't bother to figure out either so she went to sleep.'**

If you want to know what happens read the next chapter!!... I've decided to upload it on Thursday... but only because a special event is happening... Natsume's birthday. Enjoy and wait for next Thursday!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Well I'm back everyone! -sigh- I've been worrying for the last few days about my computer. Apparently I have... virus... but it should be good now.. :) Don't download Antivirus 2009 no matter what you do. It's a copied version of 2008.. I think. But anyways, the chapter isn't as good as the other ones. Not much of NatsumexMikan, but bear with it. :) **Don't forget to check my profile, second last box, for an information on my new story! But this story has OOC in it! Information.. competition for title still going on! Although you can't really get anything from just a summary. But let's see how good your senses are. ;)**

**REVIEWS!!**

**_Amami Chiyaki-Lye'Nx_**_- Lol, let's read on and find out..._

_**konnie**-Lol, yeah, I find most GIRL main characters are a bit dense.. but that's what makes the anime so interesting~_

_**bloodyrosey**-Update! :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11**

"Hurry up baka! If I miss my dinner I'm going to make you cook for me!"

"I don't know how to cook!" Hotaru stared at her for a minute.

"Fine, then you'll pay me 1,000 rabbits."

"Hotaru, you're being unfair! I just got back not long ago and you're already pressuring me!"

"You got back not long ago from a happy place; I had to sit in my room with Ruka watching you guys."

"So much for being a friend, why were you spying on us?"

"Obviously I don't want to miss anything between you and the person you love."

"Funny Hotaru, very funny."

"Of course it is. Now hurry up or else I'm leaving you and you have to pay me 2,000 rabbits!"

"Hey! You changed it!"

"Then hurry up baka!"

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying," Hotaru waited a few minutes.

"I'm leaving now Mikan, bye!" Hotaru started towards the door.

"Matte Hotaru! I'm done! Wait," Mikan ran out her door and closed the door behind her, "I'm coming," Hotaru didn't stop to wait but went on. Mikan ran after her, when they got to the cafeteria they sat down quickly and the food was placed in front of them at the same time.

"You're lucky we got here in time, other wise you'd have to pay me 3,000 rabbits."

"What?! I thought it was 2,000 rabbits."

"I went off without you and was almost late, that's 2,000 rabbits. I almost didn't get my food, that's another 1,000 rabbits. You should know your math baka."

"You're so unfair Hotaru!!" Hotaru ignored her and ate. Mikan slowly ate, when Hotaru was done, she was still hungry.

"I see you're not done yet Mikan. You must be full from the stuff you ate during your trip. Here, let me help you," Hotaru took the bun that was on Mikan's tray.

"Hey! I didn't approve you taking it! And I didn't eat anything but Howlans and an ice cream at Central Town!"

"Oh… I guess I'm still hungry then," Hotaru said, not looking at Mikan.

"M… M… Mikan-chan, here, you can take my bun if you want," Yuu said from across the table, holding out the bun to her. Mikan smiled and shook her head.

"Arigatou Yuu-kun, but it's okay. It's your food."

"Are you sure?" Yuu asked while he broke the bun in half, "here, take half of mine then. I insist."

"Arigatou Yuu-kun," Mikan took the bun and ate it happily, once in a while she would give Hotaru a glare. After a few minutes, Hotaru finally got up from their table.

"Hotaru! Where are you going?"

"First you were angry at me and now you're curious as to where I go? I don't know why I have a friend like you."

"Mou, don't be so mean. I ask again, where are you going?"

"I'm done eating; I'm going back up to my room to finish up my invention. Please do not follow or bother me Mikan," Hotaru gave the plate to Takahashi and walked away with her friends looking at her back.

"Aw, I have nothing to do after dinner!"

"Mikan-chan, why don't you come to my room? Nonoko and Anna are coming too, we're going to play cards," Yuu suggested her.

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea! Is it really okay if I come though?"

"Yes, it's alright Mikan-chan, Nonoko and Anna won't mind."

"Arigatou again Yuu-kun! You're a life saver!"

"Well, ha… yeah… no problem…" so after dinner they all go to Yuu's room to play gold fish. After a game of gold fish with the score of:

Yuu-5 wins

Nonoko-4 wins

Anna-2 wins

Mikan-0 wins.

"I lost…" Mikan's soul wandered out.

"M… Mikan-chan!!" Yuu cried.

"Ne ne Yuu-kun! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Anna said.

"Huh? Sure! Mikan-chan… Mikan-chan… do you want to play??"

"I… lost…" Mikan's soul still wandered around.

"I think we'll let Mikan sit out of this one Yuu-kun," Yuu left Mikan alone to sulk in a little corner as she kept saying 'I lost' over and over again. When she finally snapped out of her sulking, which was 15 minutes later, she headed for the door.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! I see you're okay, would you like to play truth-or-dare with us?" Nonoko asked before she could leave.

"Iie, I'm going to go and sleep, I'm tired. Oyasumi Yuu-kun, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan," Mikan left the Yuu's room and went back to her room where she found a note with 3 words written in pen on her desk.

_THREE MORE DAYS!_

Mikan's eyes widened.

_Three more days until what?_ Mikan was far to tired to figure out what the note meant. She had to figure out who wrote it too, but she didn't bother to figure out either so she went to sleep.

***

Natsume sat on the tree outside of Sakura's room with a pen in his hands.

***

_TWO MORE DAYS!_

"Ah! It's that weird countdown note again! I don't remember writing it! Who wrote it!?" Mikan picked it up from the floor, studying the hand writing until there was a small knock on her door.

"Mikan."

"Ah! Hotaru! Matte, let me open the door," she unlocked the door and let Hotaru in. Hotaru looked at her head to toe.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got up."

"This time on a school day?"

"What time is it?"

"11:55. Class started about 4 hours ago. We're eating lunch in 5 minutes."

"Oh my gosh!!"

"I came in to check up if you're really dead or not. Seems you are not, I'm leaving to the cafeteria. Hurry up and get changed, I'm not waiting for you," Hotaru left immediately so that Mikan won't cling onto her and make her wait.

"Hotaruuu!! Don't leave me!" it was too late for Hotaru to here, she was gone already. Mikan got changed quickly and raced down to the cafeteria where Takahashi was handing out the food for everyone. She noticed Takahashi was at her table, she ran to the table and sat down just as Takahashi passed by her seat.

"Takahashi! I'm here, I'm here! May I have my food?"

"Gomen Mikan, you were late so you have to skip this one too."

"What?!"

"You want my food again Mikan?" Yuu asked her once again.

"No… I think I'll just stay here and put my head down," Mikan placed her head on the table whining.

"Mikan, if you're going to stay please don't whine," Hotaru told her, but Mikan only whined louder.

"Sakura-san, if you're going to whine please go back to your room," Sumire said out of no where from the table.

"Demo!! I'm hungry!"

"That's your fault, don't drag us into this. Learn from your mistake. Hmph," Sumire turned her head away from her and got up to join Natsume and Ruka's table. Mikan looked at Hotaru with a crying face.

"She's right, don't drag us into this," Hotaru also left to join Sumire with Natsume and Ruka.

"Hotaru!! Don't leave me!" Hotaru turned around to look at Mikan and stuck her tongue out a bit. Mikan's mouth dropped as Hotaru sat down beside Sumire. Mikan had steam coming out of her ears. She ran to Hotaru and shook her when her hands touched her shirt.

"Let go of me Baka. Don't touch me with your dirty fingers."

"Take that back Hotaru! Take that back!" Mikan screamed.

"No."

"I said take it back!"

"Make me," Hotaru popped a veggie in her mouth.

"Ah! So it is you who is making that entire ruckus. Come Mikan, you are to stay in your room and not to come out until tomorrow. You will be going to class and going back to your room right away. You'll also be skipping dinner again."

"Demo Takahashi! That's not fair, I'm starving!"

"That is your own fault and not others, come now Mikan."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I know, this chapter was a little boring... or maybe very boring depending on the person, but the next chapter should be good... I think... Anyways.

**Natsume's birthday today! Let's all celebrate! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Omedetou otanjoubi Natsume-kun~**

Like I said, I'll update on his birthday, next story on Friday though~

Preview:

**"Then can I stay in your room?"**

**"No."**

**"Please?!"**

**"No."**

**"Please?!"**

**"NO!"**

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	12. Chapter 12

Gomenasai Mina-san! I just felt lazy for the past few days and didn't want to upload. To make it up, I'll upload chapter thirteen on Friday and Chapter Fourteen next Tuesday. Gomen! Anyways, Christmas is coming up! Yayssss!!! Hope you guys can celebrate it with families or friends. My favourite holiday is Christmas... I don't like Winter or snow... but without snow, Christmas wouldn't be completed... if you get what I mean... Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you guys read. But first...

REVIEW!!

_**rose360x1**-Thanks, sorry for late update, enjoy this chapter._

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**-Thanks._

_**konnie**-Hmm, we'll find out soon enough as to who wrote it._

_**bloodyrosey**-Thanks for comment. Update yours soon too please._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Takahashi told Natsume to bring Mikan back to her room and he did.

"Takahashi's not fair! I'm so hungry!!"

"…"

"I skipped breakfast, now lunch. Now I'm going to be skipping dinner later?!"

"…"

"Life is so unfair!!"

"…"

"Ne Natsume, do you think I can sneak down to the kitchen to get something to eat at midnight?"

"…"

"Or maybe I can grab some food to eat and bring it back to the room…"

"…"

"Yeah!! Oh no wait… I can't last until midnight."

"…"

"Ah! Maybe I'll get it right after class and go right back to my room."

"…"

"A little risky though…"

"…"

"Someone might find me down there…"

"…"

"Ahhh!! I don't know what to do!"

"…"

"What do you think Natsume?"

"…"

"Natsume?"

"You're so annoying, can you be quiet for a few minutes?! Jeez, I don't even know why Takahashi made **me** bring you."

"Well you could've stopped me from talking."

"Even if I did you would've just kept going on at that rate," Mikan opened her mouth to talk but closed it again. She blinked a few times.

"Oh… that's true," they reached Mikan's door when she said that.

"Bye," Natsume turned around and started to walk away. Mikan stared at him for a few seconds and put her hand in her pocket to get her dorm key. She paused for a moment and searched again.

"Where did it go?!" Mikan flipped her pocket inside out to find it empty. Her eyes widened.

"I lost it…" Mikan looked down the hall to see Natsume still walking, "Natsume!! Natsume!!" Natsume stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"I uh… lost my key!"

Silence…

"So?"

"Do you perhaps think I can stay in your room and you get Takahashi to get a new key to my room?"

"No. Tell Takahashi yourself."

"He's not going to be happy."

"Your fault. Either way, he's going to be angry whether I tell him or you tell him."

"Oh… do you think you can run to Narumi-sensei and tell him??"

"No. I'm too lazy."

"Then can I stay in your room?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Aw, onegai Natsume-kun!"

_Come on Natsume!! Can't you help a poor girl like me?! I don't have any food and I have to go to class and I have to stay in my… well maybe yours, room!_

***

_Gosh, she sure is annoying, but I guess I can help her. She didn't eat breakfast or lunch and she can't eat dinner anyways._

Sigh.

***

"Fine."

"Honton?! Yays! Arigatou Natsume!" Natsume walked past her to get to his room. He walked to his room, she skipped to his room. When they reached his door, he took out his key and opened it. They walked in the room and Natsume closed the door behind him.

"There's no point in staying in the room since there's only 2 minutes left of lunch."

"Oh… then let's walk back!"

"What a waste."

"You could've told me it was useless walking here!"

"No, we can waste time."

"I'm not skipping any classes like you do Natsume!" Natsume shrugged and started to head for class and Mikan ran up beside him.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 12 is UP! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I promise I'll upload again on Friday. (y).

Anyways, who wants PREVIEW?!?!

**"I lost the key to my room and it's going to take a day for it to be built and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in… ah forget it… I don't think I can stay in your room right?"**

That's that! Short preview. Next chapter may not be that good... but please read it anyways. The chapter after the next should be better. (y)

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Chapter Thirteen! =) Sorry it's a day after. I was really busy yesterday and didn't get the chance to upload. Thank you all for your patience. Remember, the next chapter comes out Tuesday!! :D:D

Reviews:****

_**konnie**-Lol, yeah... Mikan is a bit annoying. My friend couldn't stand her annoying-ness. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

_**rose360x1**-Thanks. :) Enjoy._

_**bloodyrosey-** :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"NANI!?" screamed Mikan.

"Gomen Mikan-chan, if we're going to make another copy of your key it'll take about a day. So maybe you can sleep in someone else's room tonight."

"But isn't there some way that you can make it faster?"

"Like I said Mikan-chan, it takes time for the key to be made. Gomen, now please go back to your seat, we're starting our class now," Mikan went back to her seat beside Natsume and Narumi-sensei talked.

"Okay minna-san! Two more days until summer break!! I know you are all excited but we still must continue with our work. Until tomorrow, you still have class. I'm busy today so Fukutan will take over for me. Ja ne, mata ashita mina!" Narumi walked out of the classroom and Mikan slumped down in her seat.

"Oi, what did he say?"

"He said the key won't be done until tomorrow!"

"So how are you going to get in your room then?"

"He said I have to go sleep in a friend's room. I'm going to try and go to Hotaru's room."

"Hn, good luck with that," Natsume leaned back and put the manga on his face. Mikan stared at him with a questioned look. She shrugged and got up from her seat to go to Hotaru.

"Hotaru~" Hotaru stopped her invention and shot her head up to look at Mikan.

"What do you want?"

"Umm… well… You see, I lost my key to my room and it's going to take a day for the replaced key to come and I don't have anywhere to stay so I was wondering if I could…"

"No."

"But why?!"

"You're a hindrance to my inventions."

"But… but… but!!"

"No!"

"You're so cruel Hotaru! Where am I supposed to stay?" Hotaru shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. Go look for someone else, I'm working here so please do not bother me otherwise you'll have to pay me 50 rabbits a word."

"50 RABBITS A WORD?!"

"That's 200 rabbits already," Hotaru stuck her hand out and Mikan paid up again. Mikan walked over to Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey guys, I lost the key to my room and it's going to take a day for it to be built and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in one of your room?"

"Gomen Mikan-chan. Our rooms are filled with stuff we made from our Alice and there is no space left," Anna explained to her.

"Oh, it's alright, I'll go ask Yuu-kun then," Mikan walked over to Yuu, "Yuu-kun, I lost the key to my room and it's going to take a day for it to be built and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in your room for the night."

"Gomen Mikan-chan… I would allow you but I'm going to be working late tonight and all on the homework."

"It's alright; I can sleep on the floor and everything."

"I would, but I like to be alone when I'm working. Gomenasai!"

"Oh… it's okay," Mikan sighed disappointedly and walked over to Sumire.

"Permy, I lost the key to my room and it's going to take a day for it to be built and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in your room?"

"Haha, no way Sakura-san! You're not staying in my room even if you pay me 1000 rabbits!"

"Onegai!!"

"IIE!"

"Fine…" Mikan grumbled to herself and walked over to Ruka.

"Hello Mikan-chan, you look sad, what's wrong?"

"I lost the key to my room and it's going to take a day for it to be built and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in… ah forget it… I don't think I can stay in your room right?"

"Yeah… sorry. Ask Natsume," Mikan's eye twitched.

"Ask NATSUME?! You've got to be kidding me. He won't allow me!"

"You never know unless you try. Anyways, no one else is available unless you want to sleep outside of the halls."

"No… to embarrassing…"

"Then I suggest you go ask him."

"Okay…" Mikan walked up to Natsume who still had his manga on his face. Mikan poked him a few times before he took the manga off his face.

"What do you want?"

"Do you think I can stay in your room? Only for today! I'll be getting my key tomorrow!"

"No."

"I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No."

"Onegai Natsume!!"

"No."

"I asked everyone else and—"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"No one has an available room for me! Everyone is busy…"

"… No."

"You're so cruel! JUST ONE NIGHT!"

***

_Jeez she can be annoying. But again, she has no place to stay for the night…_

SIGH

_Here we go again, she's only staying for one night anyways, might as well help the needy people._

***

"Fine, but only this night!"

"Yays! I'm saved! THANK YOU!" Mikan ran to Ruka to tell him the good news. Natsume rolled his eyes and put the manga back on his face. When the manga was on his face, he smiled just a little bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit short, but the next one is longer. I promise. Don't worry about waiting. There's only 3 more days until the next upload. Thanks! Review please! :):):)

Preview time. (y)

**"But where are you going to sleep?"**

**"On the bed, duh."**

**"Then where am I going to sleep?"**

**"The bed?"**

**"But... but that... that's wrong!"**

:) Look forward to the next chapter!!! :D:D:D

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! Chapter 14 is out! On the due date too! :D Like I said, I will upload chapter 14 on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Chapter 15 is out on Friday... and then we will continue like how I intended to, new chapter every week. I'd like to thank everyone who reads my story. :)

Reviews (y)

_**konnie**-The next chapter... is out._

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**-Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natsume unlocked the door to the humongous special star room.

"Whoa… it's huge."

"You've been in here before."

"I know… and it's still huge every time."

"Heh. Well, dinner starts in 3 hours; I guess I'll just sleep on the bed for now then."

"Um… I don't have my pajamas…"

"So?"

"Can I borrow one of yours?"

"What?"

"Please?!"

"Hmm…"

"I'll also need something you don't want to put on the ground and a pillow and… basically everything I'll need to keep myself in good condition…"

"If you're going to wear my clothes then I don't want you sleeping on the ground even if there is a blanket or whatever."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"On the bed, duh."

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"The bed?"

"But… but that… that's wrong!"

"My bed is big enough that we won't be able to touch each other unless we spread our hands out."

"Oh, okay, that's better then," Natsume rolled his eyes at her. He went to his closet and took out an extra set of pajamas for Mikan.

"Here, this will be for what you wear tonight. Anyways, I'm going to rest on my bed now, wake me up quarter to 6," Natsume jumped to the centre of his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Why do I have to wake you up?"

"Why do I have to put up with you staying in my room for tonight?"

"I… I… fine," Mikan sighed and went over to the window. She looked out for a few minutes and closed her eyes.

_I'm in Natsume's room… I'm going to stay here for tonight… ah… wait what?! I'm staying in Natsume's room?! Oh… OH! I was so desperate to find a room that I didn't think about being in Natsume's room._

Mikan opened her eyes and turned to look at Natsume who was fast asleep by now. She smiled and walked over to the side of his bed. She sat down on the floor and stared at his face.

_He's so cute when he sleeps! But… does he hate me?_ Mikan frowned a bit.

_***Flashback***_

"**Natsume, Mikan's not as bad as you think…"**

"**She's stubbornly annoying."**

"**I'm sure she has reasons for being like that!"**

"**She's a loudmouth. I can't have a moment of peace without her."**

"**Don't be like that Natsume; I'm sure you guys can work it out."**

"**Stop hoping Ruka, it's useless. I say she's an idiot so she is."**

"**But…"**

"**I'm tired, let's go back,"**

_***End of Flashback***_

_Even if Hotaru said he might be lying… why do I feel as if he does hate me?_ Mikan rested her head on her hands which were on the bed and she closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

***

_You look so sad… What are you thinking Mikan?_ Natsume thought to himself. No, he wasn't fully asleep yet.

***

"Oi! Baka! Wake up!!" Natsume shook Mikan back and forth and after a few seconds she woke up.

"Huh? What?"

"You fell asleep. Luckily I woke up in time for dinner. You're lucky I'm not Hotaru. Otherwise I'd ask you to pay me back rabbits for not waking me up."

"Ah-ha-ha, sorry about that."

"Jeez," Natsume went to the washroom and brushed his hair. Mikan got up, stretched and yawned.

"That was a nice nap,"

"For you, but not for me, you were snoring so loud."

"I… I don't snore!!"

"I wonder how I'm going to go through the night with you beside me."

"I don't snore!!"

"Well, time for dinner, bye!" Natsume opened the door and went out.

"Natsume! I don't snore!"

"Whatever," Natsume closed the door and Mikan was left in his room, locked up until he comes back after dinner. Mikan stared at his closed door, feeling sad that Natsume left and that she has been left alone in his room with no one. She spotted Natsume's extra pajamas that have been given to her on a nearby chair and decided to change. After changing, she went to the bathroom and untied her pigtails, letting her smooth auburn hair down. She shook her head a bit making her hair move side by side in a gentle motion. She looked in the mirror putting her fingers through her hair as if she were combing and, smiled and walked back into Natsume's room.

"Ugh, it's so boring!" she said as she lied down on the bed with her legs dangling off the side. She took off her shoes and climbed to the centre of the bed where Natsume was sleeping not long ago. She sat up straight looking at the pajamas she was wearing.

_Oh gosh… Natsume's pajamas! I can't believe I'm wearing them! They look pretty good on me. Eh? What am I thinking?_ Mikan shook her head a bit. She hugged herself feeling a bit happy. She fell back against the bed and let go of hugging herself and sighed.

"So boring, is there nothing I can do?" Mikan suddenly thought of her trip to Central Town and the gift Natsume had bought and hadn't allowed her to see. Now that she was in Natsume's room and he was out, she could search for it. She got off the bed, put her shoes on and started from the opposite end of the room from the bathroom. She searched high and low making sure not to get anything dirty or messed up.

***

"Natsume, is Mikan staying over at your place?" Ruka asked after dinner with Hotaru beside him.

"Yeah, hope she doesn't mess up my stuff,"

Hotaru brought out her baka-gun and pointed it at him."If you do anything to Mikan I'll shoot you with my baka-gun."

"Why would I do anything to her?"

"Just making sure, remember, I've got my eyes on you. Harm Mikan and I won't be easy on you," Hotaru turned around and walked away.

"Um, please make sure Mikan is safe Natsume!" Ruka ran off to his room as well. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

* * *

:/ I kind of get the feeling no one really likes my story anymore... oh well, still going to upload it. Started it, might as well finish it too. Thanks for reading once again. (Y)

Previewww:

**"Well I got a letter from my parents a few weeks ago saying that we're moving."**

Yes I know, it's only one sentence... but anything else I'll spoil it... unless you want random things like... "The cat in the hat jumped off of the mat!" Sorry.. random... anyways, that's all the preview there is. Want to know anymore you'll have to wait until Friday. Anyways... who's moving? Ruka? Hotaru? Natsume? MIKAN?! Or maybe Narumi... :P It's possible... going away and teaching another class... Or could it be Sumire... Anna?! Nonoko... Yuu-kun! :O Let's find out on Friday!

Arigatou for reading! Merci beaucoup!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, lots of snow much. It was like... a few inches high, how terrible. Anyways...

Yay! The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! WoOt! In this chapter, we'll find out WHO is moving! :O Please don't hate me for one part... but read a long please and thanks. :) No skipping, just read from top to bottom. :)

Reviews! By the way, thank you everyone that reviewed. I was very touched and was encouraged to continue my story. Once again, thank you all, and I love you all very much. :)

_**sakuraheartz**- :) Thank you sakuraheartz, for your words, they put a smile on my face and I was very touched. I will continue my story for all my reader's sake and for yours. Once again, thank you for your enlightening words._

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**- I will finish my story, thank you._

_**konnie**- Haha, thanks. :) That makes me feel happy as well. Thank you for supporting, and you're a good person for supporting people._

_**dolphingal13**- Thank you and yes, that did infact make sense. I get it so don't worry. And yes, big mystery which unfolds today._

_**bloodyrosey**-Thanks for your comment._

**Thank you for your comments readers, now on with the show! I mean... story... chapter... you get me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Hm, not here, not here either. Where is it?! Where could Natsume-kun have possibly hid it?! Under the bed? No… in the drawers? No. Under the desk? In the bathroom?? UGH! WHERE IS IT?!" Mikan was frustrated and it has been half an hour since she started to look. She sat on the bed facing the closet. She sighed a few times before realizing she forgot to check the closet.

"The closet! I bet that's where Natsume hid it!" She jumped off the bed and placed her hand on the closet door when the door to the room opened. She turned her head, her hand still on the door, and Natsume stared right back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly. Mikan looked at her hand and let go on the door.

"Eh? Me? Oh nothing! I was just looking around your room!" she forced a smile hoping he wouldn't find anything suspicious.

"Are you sure you weren't looking for anything in particular?"

"Of… of course not! I just wanted to see how it felt like to… uh… to be in a special star bedroom!"

"Oh… ok. Go ahead then, just don't look in my closet, stuff I don't want others seeing are kept in there and not much people except Ruka come in my room anyways so I don't usually have to worry."

"Ah-ha-ha!"

_So he IS hiding it in there! Now if only there was a way to look in the closet without him knowing._

"So how was dinner Natsume?"

"Boring, just ate, what else? Did you mess up my room??" Natsume narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh, no! I didn't, I was only umm… yeah."

"Um yeah? That sure finished my sentence," Natsume rolled his eyes at her and went to the washroom.

"What are you doing now?"

"Why must you ask every time I'm doing something? I'm changing! Stay out and don't come in!" Mikan sat down on the bed facing the bathroom.

"H… HAI!" after a few minutes of waiting, Natsume opened the door.

"What time is it?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at the clock. "It's about 7 now."

"Oh."

"What should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's 7 and still to early to sleep. Plus I can't go out."

"You can't, but I can."

"But you changed."

"Shoot. Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Let's tell stories!"

Natsume stared at the girl. "No way."

"What? Why not?!"

"To lazy to. Can't you think of anything else?"

"Um… nope."

"Oh, I have a joke for you so don't take this seriously."

"What is it? I love jokes!"

"I love you…"

"…"

Natsume laughed a bit. "I said I was kidding and not to take it seriously. You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Mou! Don't joke about this stuff!" Natsume laughed a bit again. He walked over to the other side and lay on the bed horizontally with Mikan's back facing him. Mikan lay down from her sitting position. There was silence for a few minutes before Mikan spoke again.

"Wow… another year finished."

"Yeah."

"Can't wait for the next year to start! Let's go to Central Town again before school starts Natsume!"

"Sure…" Natsume frowned a bit, Mikan caught a glimpse.

"Is something wrong Natsume?"

"No."

"You don't look happy," Mikan turned her body to face Natsume.

"I'm alright."

"Sure you are. Spit it out."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Stop lying to me!" Mikan frowned a bit. Natsume sighed and decided to tell her.

"Well I got a letter from my parents a few weeks ago saying that we're moving."

"What? What does that have to do with you… you're going to be in the school so it's not like you'll see the house."

"Yes, but we're moving out of Japan."

"W… what?!" Natsume closed his eyes.

"We're moving to America."

"B… but why?!"

_Natsume is leaving… leaving Japan… leaving Ruka… leaving… me…_ Mikan thought sadly to herself.

"Work issues I guess. They never really told me. I'm going to be attending the America Gakuen Alice, known as Alice Academy instead of Gakuen Alice."

"What's the difference?"

"Same thing but different language."

"Oh… but… what about all your friends?"

"I'll write letters, it's not like we can see each other due to no visiting."

"When are you moving?"

"About a month after we finish this year."

"Does Ruka-pyon know?"

"No."

"I'm the first?"

"Yes."

"Hm… but even if you move we can still see each other! I mean after we graduate and all."

"Yeah…"

"I'll get to see if you became any nicer! I'll only meet up with you if you pay for me, that'll determine whether you became nice or not."

"Oh wow. That's nice!"

"I'm kidding."

"I'll get to see if you became less stubborn."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I said I was kidding!"

"I'm not though!"

"What?!"

"I know you only want to see if I became nicer or not. Tough luck, not ever going to be nice to you!"

"Yes you will! I bet you'll be more caring!"

"As if! **I've never cared and never will care for you or be nice to you! EVER!**"

"I…" Mikan had tears rolling down her cheeks now.

_Natsume no baka!!_

"You know what, don't talk to me," Natsume turned his head away from Mikan.

"I… I'm sorry to have bothered you. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come to your room."

"Hn, no it wasn't!" As Natsume said that, Mikan held some tears in and ran to the washroom, locking the door behind her.

Natsume was alerted, "Wait Mikan!"

"Natsume you idiot! You broke my heart really badly now!" Mikan's eyes began to pour tears out of her.

* * *

:O Natsume! How could you have been so mean to the poor girl!? What happens in the next chapter? Well, wait for next Friday to find out. Oh right, I will be writing a Christmas special for Gakuen Alice, it will be uploaded on December 25th, 2008. Look forward to it please. :) If it's not up on the 25th, then probably on the 26th. Thanks for supporting my story and thank you once again for your comments people. :)

Preview timeeee BD

**"Did you know you're the first boy to make me cry? Congratulations," Mikan took out her hand and Natsume looked at it.**

Seems like the next chapter will be short... Sorry... sorry in advance. Anyways, look for it next week Friday! **_AND THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!_** Speaking about it, I better start on it right away, it'll be oneshot as well just like the Halloween one.

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	16. Chapter 16

Wow!! Is it Friday already?! Whoa... time passes by really quickly don't you think? Anyways, hope you guys had a very merry Christmas. I... somewhat did. Right, I uploaded a new oneshot story for Gakuen Alice for Christmas... it's called **Christmas Special.** Please read it. The genre s Hurt/Comfort/Family. Is it Comfort... I forgot. ^^; Anyways, onegai! Please read it! Okay okay, enough of Christmas Special, let's get on with this chapter. It's short I know... but to make it up you can read the Christmas Special.

Anyways, it's time for the reviews!

_**dolphingal13**-Yes, Natsume is the one moving. Hmm... how will he make it up... read on and find out! :) Right, I've also answered your question and your concern privately._

_**konnie**-Hehe. :)_

_**Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx**_

_**sakuraheartz**-Lol, yeah, I continued it because of everyone's support. Thanks._

_**Kai Hyuuga**-Lol, Mikan's going to have to deal with it. :) Actually... I AM thinking of making a sequel to this story. So the story will continue on there._

Thanks for all the reviews minna-san! Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Shoot… why did I say that?! She's crying because of me now. Ugh! I feel so bad and guilty._

***

Inside the bathroom, the lights were on and Mikan was sitting on the toilet, with the cover down of course. She was using up all the toilet papers as she kept crying. Mikan heard a knock at the door.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Please open up the door."

"You know how badly you made me cry?"

"Sorry…"

"Give me a minute to calm down," Mikan said. He heard Mikan sniffle a bit more.

"Okay, sorry," Natsume apologized again. Mikan washed her face and dried her face up.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush anywhere Natsume?"

"Yeah, it's in the drawer," Natsume replied. Mikan opened it and took out an extra toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and calmed down. She took some deep breathes and opened the door, seeing Natsume pace back and forth. He looked up worried.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got over me."

"It's alright. It's my fault anyways."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you for no reason. You were kidding too."

"It's alright; it was my fault to start it."

"But I **yelled** at you," he spotted Mikan's eyes fill with tears again as soon as he said that. Mikan wiped her tears with Natsume's pajamas she was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just cried when I thought about you yelling at me."

"I really am sorry."

"Did you know you're the first boy to make me cry? Congratulations," Mikan took out her hand and Natsume looked at it.

"Thanks, but I don't feel happy being the first one to make you cry," he said. Mikan stared at him.

_He seems a little soft for some reason…_

"Too late, should've thought about that sooner rather then later," Mikan said, still wiping some left over tears. Natsume frowned.

"Sorry."

"Oh! You're pajamas! Sorry. I got them wet; I'll clean it for y—"

"Keep them. You already wore them and I don't want to wear them after you wore them. It's a bit small for me anyways,"

Mikan smiled a bit."Thanks…"

"I'm going to bed now," Natsume said and yawned.

"Oh! I'll go too!"

"In the bed, not on the floor remember!"

"But I thought this pajama is mine now…"

"… It is… but it was mine and even if I gave it I don't like to see it on the ground."

"Fineee."

Natsume got in the bed and put the blanket over him. Mikan got in on the other side. "Oyasumi Natsume-kun."

"Oyasumi."

"Natsume?" Mikan said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Arigatou for letting me stay here for the night."

"Whatever, just sleep,"

"Okay!" Mikan smiled and closed her eyes. On the other side of the bed, Natsume smiled a bit.

They soon fell asleep and they slept peacefully. I can tell you a small secret though, in the middle of the night, there was a little while where the two of them hugged for a minute or two. But by the morning they were separated and slept on the side where they had slept from in the beginning. But shh, that's **our** secret, remember.

* * *

^^; Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it though.. next chapter should be longer... let me check. Yeah, it's longer. Okay, anyways, I'm gone. Here's the preview.

Preview:

**"H… Hotaru?! What are you doing in here?!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru froze at the sound of Mikan's voice. Mikan looked at Hotaru's hand. She was holding a pen and a paper with something written down on it. Mikan walked over and took the paper which said:**

:O What did the paper say?! "CONFESS OR DIE!"?!?! "BEWARE OF THE FUTURE!"?!?! "I like cheese"?! Find out next week on He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	17. Chapter 17

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!** I know, it's a day late, but still!! It's finally 2009 hm?? New year, new goal... I hope you all have your resolutions because I know I don't... -;; I was going to upload this chapter yesterday... a day early... but it seems I was busy yesterday with some stuff. So I didn't get the chance too. But anyways, yesterday was News Years Day... meaning... **it was also Mikan's birthday!! YAY!!** So let's sing Mikan the Birthday Song!

**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIKAN33  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU3'**

Yay!!

Anyways, now that that's done, let's go on to the reviewws. Ouu, only 2... but oh wells! It's alright, I know a lot of people are reading this anyways. :)HIT IT!

_**konnie**-Lol, the last part was nice. :) Unfortunately, they aren't going to find out. That's why I said it's our secrets. ;)_

_**dolphingal13**-Lol, that would be what Hotaru would say. But we'll see what the paper really says.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 17**

A toilet flush sound and the sink from the washroom awoke Mikan in the morning and then the door to the washroom opened with Natsume staring at Mikan.

"What is it Natsume-kun?"

"You left a mess on my sink counter."

"I did not!"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"I never used it!"

"Come see!" Mikan got out of bed and walked over to the sink. Natsume pointed at the sink and Mikan looked at it. Water was on the counter everywhere.

"Um… now that I think about it… I did use it when I was crying, heh heh."

"Clean it."

"But!"

"I'm kind enough to let you stay so clean it!"

"Fine," Mikan got tissue and started to wipe it while Natsume watched. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the bedroom and both Natsume and Mikan's head shot up.

"W… what was that Natsume-kun?"

"How am I supposed to know? Let's go see," they both tip-toed over and looked over the door and saw Hotaru.

"H… Hotaru?! What are you doing in here?!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru froze at the sound of Mikan's voice. Mikan looked at Hotaru's hand. She was holding a pen and a paper with something written down on it. Mikan walked over and took the paper which said:

_ONE MORE DAY_

"Hotaru! So it was you that kept putting that piece of paper around!"

"… Ah… you caught me."

"I have a question though…"

"What?"

"What does it mean?"

"You really are an idiot. I've only seen it once and I already know what it means," Natsume said.

"Baka Mikan," Hotaru commented. Mikan pouted.

"Then what does it mean smarty-pants?!"

"It means how many more days until you tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Hotaru!" Mikan looked over at Hotaru with a questioning face.

"Mikan… you really are an idiot. One more day until Mikan tells Natsume who she likes," Hotaru said as if she was telling the whole world when there were only three people in the room. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Oh? So you were going to tell me anyways huh?"

"Hotaru! I said **maybe**! I never said for sure!"

"Still, well I'm going now. Get ready quickly Mikan."

"Why did you say my name and not his?!" Mikan pointed at Natsume and Hotaru looked at him.

"He can take his time, you take forever to get ready," Hotaru hopped on her flying invention and rode away quickly before Mikan could get her. Natsume smirked.

"So I guess I'll be waiting for you to tell me tomorrow."

"No! I'll tell you over the summer, before you… leave. I promise."

"Com'on, can't you just tell me tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Fine."

"If I tell you, will you tell me who **you** like?"

"…"

"No?"

"Maybe one day."

"Oh? One day? Please, we can exchange!"

"Fine… but you'll have to tell me first."

"Okay! What time is it now?"

"About 8:30…"

"Class starts soon! Ah! I have to get ready as soon as possible!"

"Isn't that what Hotaru told you to do?"

"Oh yeah…" Mikan raced into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth while Natsume was outside changing. Mikan raced back in the room and Natsume turned his head to gather his items.

"You better not turn around!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm changing!"

"Fine," Mikan changed quickly watching Natsume to make sure he didn't turn his head. Mikan went to the washroom to tidy herself up, leaving the pajamas on the counter. When he was done gathering, Mikan was done changing. She came out, forgetting about he pajamas as Natsume glanced at the time. "8:55."

"Wah! We have to hurry! Where's my bag?!" Mikan shot up from her bending position and stiffened.

"What?" asked Natsume.

"I… My… My bag is in my room."

"What?"

"My stuff is in my room!!"

"Oh."

"Argh!"

"I guess you can use mine. Or ask sensei if you can go get it when he gives you the key."

"Oh, good idea!" Mikan and Natsume jogged to the classroom where they saw Narumi-sensei go in the classroom.

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei! Do you have my key ready yet?"

"Sorry Mikan, not yet, it won't be done until tonight."

"Oh… but I don't have my stuff."

"I'm sure you can use Natsume-kun's. Ne Natsume-kun?"

"Whatever," Natsume walked away.

"I'm sure I can. Thank you."

"Oh, who's room did you stay in last night?"

"Natsume-kun's. Did I not tell you?"

"Did you? I forget."

"I forgot too."

"Well hurry to your seat, class is starting."

"Hai sensei," Mikan ran and sat down beside Natsume where his normal seat was.

"Natsume! Open up your books, class is starting soon!"

"Hn,"

"What?"

"Whatever."

"But you said I could use it!!"

"I said that… but I never promised," Natsume teased Mikan. Mikan pouted.

"Unfair!"

"Kidding," Natsume took out his books and opened them. Mikan smiled.

"Thank you."

"Okay, minna-san! Ohaio!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Ohaio!" everyone said back to him.

"I'm busy again today, so Fukutan will take over again. Ja!" Narumi said as he left.

"Demo Narumi-sensei!!" Fukutan said with a frightened face. The class was silent.

"Well… umm… ano… for… for… for today's lesson…" a can from no where came out and hit Fukutan's head.

"You're still boring as ever!!" Fukutan ran out the room just as Narumi walked in.

"Ah-ha! Mina, I guess I have to stay with you since today is the second last day of school."

"What are we going to do Narumi-sensei?!" Mikan asked.

"Let's go to Central Town again!!"

"YAY!!" everyone ran out the door running past Narumi making him dizzy. He suddenly felt someone hugging him.

"You're a great teacher Narumi-sensei! I had a great week this week! Arigatou," Narumi smiled at the girl hugging him.

"Do itashimashite Mikan-chan. You're welcome. Now, run along to the bus," Mikan smiled and ran to the bus. Narumi walked behind.

"This is going to be one Memorial Day ne," Narumi smiled to himself as he reached the bus.

* * *

Weeee... well... that's chapter 17. I hope you guys liked it. I know I know... they go to Central Town a lot... but Mikan loves it... right?? =P Anyways... I can tell you... don't turn away! The exciting part is coming soon. By soon, I don't mean next week or the week after... I mean.. soon.... - Probably another month or so. Give it some time. =P Anyways... again I wish Mikan a happy belated birthday and a happy new year to you all mina-san!!3

PREVIEW:

**"I… I can prove I'm ladylike! You're not even a gentleman yourself you jerk."**

**"Prove it then."**

**"Why must this kind of thing happen at the ****end**** of the year after becoming good friends?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru.**

Ou... challenge. =P

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Minna-san!! Hontoni Gomenasai for not updating for the last month or two!! I'm REALLY sorry! At first I was just giving myself a little break which then turned into a big break and then my computer caught a virus and had to be rebooted and all. Overall I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting! Hopefully you guys haven't given up on this story yet! But hey! Guess what?! It's Valentine's Day! And updating this chapter on Valentine's day shows you that I'm truly sorry and that I still love everyone and have not forgotten about them. I should be able to update every Friday now. :) Don't loose hope in me onegai!

Reviews!

_**dolphingal13**-Lol, how she's going to 'prove it' doesn't really matter in this story. =P Sorry for late update._

_**konnie**-Lol, she might tell him the next day. We'll see in this chapter. Sorry for the late update._

_**Kai Hyuuga**- Sorry for the late update._

_**bloodyrosey**- Sorry for the late update.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 18**

"Where did Mikan go Hotaru?" asked Ruka once he got out of the bus. Hotaru was standing by herself, staring at what seems like nothing, when in fact it was Mikan running faster than the wind.

"What do you think?"

"Waiting in the line at the Howalon shop?"

"Bingo. The second she got off the bus she dashed right to the shop in a blink of an eye."

"Wow…"

"Hn, can't expect much from her anyways," Natsume, the last person to get out of the bus, said. The bus door closed and the driver drove off.

"Should we go look for Sakura-san?"

"No, who cares about that baka. If she gets lost it's her problem for running off in the first place."

"Isn't that a little harsh Imai-san?"

"No."

"Oh… the baka's back," Natsume pointed to a girl with 2 boxes of howalons in her hands.

"Wow… no one's in the line up, so empty. I was able to get it fast," Mikan placed one of the boxes in Ruka's hand, "this one is for you and Natsume to share."

"Oh… thanks," the two exchanged a smile. Mikan opened the box in her hand and held it out to Hotaru.

"Want one Hotaru?!" Hotaru stared at the box. She put her hand in the box and took it out, revealing a fluffy, soft, sweet looking candy in her hand. Mikan's eyes sparkled just by looking at it.

"OI! Baka! Don't drool over my piece; there are 9 more in that box!" Mikan snapped out of her daze at looking at the howalon.

"Huh? What?! Oh!" Mikan wiped the drool off her mouth.

"Ugh, disgusting pig."

"Shut up Natsume!"

"Well you are a pig."

"I am not!"

"Tch, yes, you are."

"I… I can prove I'm ladylike! You're not even a gentleman yourself you jerk."

"Prove it then."

"Why must this kind of thing happen at the **end** of the year after becoming good friends?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru.

"Who knows, just pretend like you don't know them and walk away," Hotaru and Ruka tiptoed away leaving Mikan and Natsume to argue. After a few minutes of their arguing, Mikan noticed they were left alone.

"Where did Hotaru go?"

"Oi, pig! Don't change the subject! Prove you're ladylike and not a pig," Mikan turned her head to face Natsume again, forgetting the fact Hotaru was gone.

"Excuse me sir. Or should I say **jerk**, but you have to prove yourself to be a gentleman and stop calling me pig."

"Then you can start by not calling me jerk!"

"Fine! This challenge begins now!"

"Fine!" just in time, Hotaru and Ruka came back from wherever they went with a cotton candy.

"Hotaru my dear friend!" Mikan started to skip towards Hotaru with her hands opened to give Hotaru a hug.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Something's suspicious," Hotaru said as Mikan rubbed the bump she had on her forehead.

"I was only trying to be ladylike," came the reply from Mikan. Hotaru stared at her and started to laugh a bit.

"You, ladylike? No, doesn't match."

"Hotaru! Are you on **his** side now?!"

"Oi! Pig, I have a name you know."

"I have a name too!! And you just called me pig so you failed the challenge. I only said him."

"Hn, fine, whatever. My lost."

"Yes," Mikan closed her eyes, lifted her head high and smiled. A poke was felt on her right cheek. Mikan opened her eyes to look at who poked her.

"Yes Hotaru?"

"If I'm not mistaken… but you're not very ladylike with all that pride."

"…"

"Sucker…"

"Be quiet Natsume!! Let's just continue on," Mikan stomped off around the store. Ruka and Hotaru followed behind Mikan and Natsume stood there and smiled a bit. He then walked following Ruka and Hotaru.

"This one is so cute Hotaru! Look!!" Mikan held out a bunny keychain for Hotaru to look. Hotaru looked at it closely.

"It's not bad… but not as good as this one…" Hotaru held out a scary ghost keychain and just by looking at it Mikan flinched.

"That's not cute!"

"I never said it was…" Hotaru went to the cashier to purchase her item. Mikan held the bunny keychain in her hand and looked at it. She sighed and put it back.

"Aren't you going to buy that?" a voice beside her said. Mikan looked up to see Natsume.

"No… don't have enough money remember?"

"What… what have you been doing with your money?!"

"Um… buying… stuff…" Mikan giggled hesitantly.

"Like?"

"Howalons…" Mikan giggled hesitantly a bit more. Natsume sighed and walked away.

"I'll buy it for you Mikan-chan," Ruka took two off the hook; "it looks cute. I think I'll buy one for myself."

"Bunny boy," Hotaru whispered under her breath.

"Oi!"

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan's face lit up as Ruka purchased the two key chains. He gave one to Mikan and he held one himself.

"Pig…"

"Pardon?!"

"You're always trying to waste other people's money."

"I… I just happen to not have enough!"

"Because you're always buying howalons…"

Mikan had smoke coming out of her ears. She stomped off and Natsume smirked. The four of them walked around a bit more before deciding that they'd go back to Mikan's room.

When they finally arrived in Mikan's room, they put their bags full of things they bought on the ground by the room door. Mikan plopped down on her bed, face facing the ceiling, but there was only enough room for one person to plop down on.

"Oi, baka, shouldn't you be nice to your guest and let them sit on the bed?" Natsume asked.

"Demo I'm tired!"

"And we're not? Get off… I want to sit," Natsume walked over and began to push her off.

"Ahem, gomen Natsume, but ladies first, and since I'm a guest **and** a lady, I believe I should sit first," Hotaru butted in.

Mikan pouted. "Since you both are asking and Ruka-pyon isn't, I'll let him sit!"

"Eh? I'm alright Mikan-chan, they can sit."

"Are you sure? I insist!"

"Daijoubu!! Hontoni."

"Alright then…"

"Get off Hotaru! You're not being very ladylike you know,"

"I'm a lady, but I never said I'll be ladylike, I'm going to by myself regardless whether or not I'm a lady."

"Hmph!"

"Here, Natsume, you can sit here, I'll sit on the ground."

Natsume looked over his shoulders to where Mikan was, her hand placed on a chair next to Ruka's. Natsume never noticed there were only two chairs in the room; one was already occupied by Ruka himself.

"Fine," Natsume sat down on the chair, still grumpy he got the hard chair instead of the soft bed. Mikan smiled and sat down on the ground. This caught Natsume's attention.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Eh? I only have 2 chairs and a bed. But since you guys are my guest I'll let you sit and I can sit on the ground, I don't mind at all!"

"… here," Natsume got up and dragged her off the ground, "I'll sit on the ground instead."

"Huh? It's alright Natsume! You can sit on the chair; you did say you were my guest after all!"

"No, it's alright; I'll sit on the ground!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Natsume doesn't want his precious love to dirty herself and sit on the ground," Hotaru said confidently and with no hesitation.

"Huh? What do you mean Hotaru?"

"I mean—"

"She means nothing! I just… I…"

"You…"

"I prefer the ground then the chair! Okay?! So just sit!" Natsume crossed his legs and sat on the ground with an angry and annoyed expression. Mikan giggled.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun!"

"Whatever," everyone laughed except Natsume.

_Oh my gosh that was close… Hotaru's suspicious and assumes I like her… ugh…_ Natsume thought to himself, having a worried expression across his face.

"Daijoubu desu-ka Natsume?"

"Huh," Natsume looked up, "what do you mean?"

"You look worried, is everything alright?"

"No duh I'm alright."

"Sorry… I was just checking on you…"

"Ne ne Mikan! Did you hear…" Ruka talked and Mikan turned her head away from Natsume to focus on Ruka more. They talked and began laughing. For a minute Natsume felt left out, but decided to join in by talking and listening.

* * *

Anyways, thank you everyone for reading this chapter! I promise to update every Friday now. =) If I am able too... this are just so busy now a days.. _ It's really sad. Anyways... Again, Happy Valentine's Day!! :D It is sad that the story would be ending very soon. Not within a few chapters though.. there's still more chapters coming... But I'm afraid it will end before you know it.

Anyways, PREVIEW! :D

**"Tomorrow's the day…" she began again after a moment of silence, "tomorrow is the day… that ... **

Tomorrow's the day that she'll what?! Die?! :O Go to Central Town again? _ Eat... Howalons... again? ==; WELL! You'll see NEXT week on Friday on **He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!**

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	19. Chapter 19

Weee~ I'm uploading just like i promised. Although it's a little late as well.. _;; But oh wells. Not sure if you guys will like this one. Gomen if it does not reach your expectations!!  
Sigh... February is coming to an end.. And soon March will come. How nice... S u m m e r ' s coming soon! :) Actually... Spring is... but Summer's on it way.

Anyways, for the reviews~

_**konnie**-The next chappie is out like I promised! :)_

_**Kai_Hyuuga**-Hmm... Sorry, like I said before. All my chapters are premade. So basically saying right now, I've already finished up to chapter 24. If I'm to change it now I might have to change everything. But not to worry. I plan on making a sequel to this one. :) There will be a lot more romance happening between Natsume and Mikan... o_O;; I hope. _

_**dolphingal13**-Ouu, thanks for warning me. I changed it right away after seeing your message. I had no idea it was like that. It should be fixed now. Go ahead and read it. Though it's only one line. Well... we'll see what happens.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 19**

When Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru went back to their room with their shopping bags, Mikan lied on her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"The year's finished…" Mikan opened her eyes again and turned her head so that she was looking out the window. She stared at the moonlight that was shining brightly. She got up, not letting the moon out of her sight, and walked over to the window. She opened them and a rush of wind came in the room. The moon sparkled and Mikan smiled at the beautiful sight of the moon and the air that she breathed.

"Tomorrow's the day…" she began again after a moment of silence, "tomorrow is the day… that I confess… or it could be later on… it's the day to figure out who Natsume likes too…"

Mikan frowned at the thought of Natsume liking someone.

"Can't be me… it still think it's Hotaru… why would he like me?" Mikan's memory went back to when she was outside and overheard Natsume and Ruka talking about her again. She frowned even more. She slightly closed the window, brushed her teeth and hopped into bed.

***

Natsume opened the door, revealing his large special sized room where Mikan slept with him last night. He smiled at the memory and frowned at the memory of her crying. His heart ached at that memory. He still felt sorry and guilty. He put his hand where his heart was to be inside his body. He felt it pumping.

_First guy to make her cry… that makes me feel even guiltier…_ Natsume thought as he sat down on his bed with this stuff on the floor. He sighed a bit. He got up and took a shower before hitting the bed.

_Tomorrow… is the day that reveals who Mikan likes… I have to tell her who I like as well…_ Natsume turned off the water and came out. He dried himself and unconsciously put on a random pajama that was hanging from the side. Once it was on, he realized he grabbed the ones Mikan had on; he blushed a bit and shook his head, not minding the smallness of the pajama.

"I thought I told Mikan to take this back… oh well, I guess she must've forgotten. I'm to lazy to change out of it. I'll wash it up tomorrow and hand it back to her… yeah…" He climbed into bed and read his manga a bit.

"Maybe I should apologize again for making her cry tomorrow… Oh! I still have the stuffed cat Mikan wanted… I'll give her that when I tell her…" Natsume turned off the light and drifted to sleep.

***

As for Hotaru and Ruka, they climbed into bed all tired and slept without thinking a single thing except that it's the last day of school.

***

The next morning, everyone was excited for the last day of school since it was only a half day.

"Calm down everyone!" Fukutan tried to tell them. No one was able to hear because of the loud talking and screams of excitement. Last day of school, then it was summer break. No school, only fun and you get to stay up late and wake up late as well!

"Oh my gosh, it's finally the last day of school!" Anna shrieked.

"I know! I've waited for this day to come… and then we can spend more time together at Central Town. And then next year we start a fresh new year," Nonoko replied. Mikan and her friends heard the two girls talking about today.

"Wow… I can't believe we survived those 10 months. We finally get to rest for a _long _time," Mikan expanded the word 'long'.

"Hm, more time for inventions then,"

"Hotaru! Aren't you going to hang out with me at least once?!"

Hotaru looked at her friend. "No."

"Wahhh!" Mikan started to whine.

"Oh shut up baka!" Natsume said to her.

"Mikan-chan, we'll hang out with you if Hotaru can't."

"Hontoni Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka nodded at her.

"Yay! Then can we go to Central Town today?"

"We just went yesterday though…"

"Awww, onegai??"

The two boys stared at her while Hotaru was working on her latest invention, the hovercraft3000.

"Fine."

"Whatever"

_***VROOM***_

Everyone looked to the working girl that had a drill in her hand.

_***VROOM VROOM***_

The drill went a couple of times. The three friends turned their heads and continued talking again.

"When should we go then?" Ruka asked.

"Hm, I say after school! Hotaru do you want to come?" Mikan asked. As usual, the working girl was focused too much on her invention to hear her, not to mention the drill was making it even harder for her to hear too.

"I guess that's a no…" Natsume answered for her.

"So it's only Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and I! Aw, I'm the only girl there, you sure you're not coming Hotaru?"

Hotaru turned her head and gave Mikan a scary look. Mikan yelped a bit at the look.

"No, I'm _**very very very VERY**_ sure I don't want to come."

"Okay okay!" Mikan lifted her hands up in defeat. Jinno-sensei walked in, causing everyone to be confused because they didn't have Jinno today. Frightened, everyone scatted back to their chairs, bumping into a few people because they weren't watching where they were going.

"To answer all your confused faces, no you don't have me today. The principal has asked me nicely to watch you guys since you seem to be the noisiest class in the elementary branch. If I hear a single **peep** out of any one of you, see to it you'll get a serious consequence. We start now, get out your books and start reading. We will learn math in 10 minutes. Those of you that don't have your math text books, better get it **RIGHT NOW**!" Jinno lifted his wand, which he always carried it around with him, and pointed it at the class. Everyone went to get their math text books petrified by his loud voice. Each word was so serious that it wasn't funny to them at all. You could say it was, extra scary.

Everyone walked in the classroom again and Jinno was looking at them all with a stern look. "**Hurry back to your chairs! You've wasted 5 minutes and you only have 5 minutes for reading! You should've known better and bring all your books next time!**"

"What if we know we don't have you but you suddenly showed up?" someone blurted out, then covering their mouth. There was silence from the teacher for a moment.

"**Silence! Who said that?!**" Jinno lifted his wand and sparks were seen at the top. Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the half day they had at school. Everyone ran, getting out of the room as fast as they could. Mikan, Ruka, and Natsume leaned against a rock near the bus that would bring them to central town.

"Whew… that was scary. I don't get why we needed to work on the last day of school," Mikan said.

"What… do you… expect… from… Jinno-sensei?" Ruka said word by word catching his breath since he was running too. The wind blew past them and the three of them sighed, refreshed by the wind.

"Well, the bus is coming, let's go line up!" Mikan grabbed Ruka's hand and tugged. Natsume followed, eyeing the hand in hand link from Mikan to Ruka. He was displeased with this action.

* * *

Yes... tomorrow is the day of confession. Or so she says. Will something go wrong?! :O Oh.. and sorry for not making it this chapter the day of confession. I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Well, next chapter should be more interesting.

Preview:

**"I guess, so you like her right?"**

**"Yeah…"**

Who's who? Ruka first or Natsume first? Ruka likes Hotaru or Natsume likes Mikan? Or Natsume likes Hotaru and Ruka likes Mikan... _ Who knows... well.. I Do... and you will next Friday! :D

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	20. Chapter 20

Woot! Chapter 20 is out! Sorry for not uploading last week. I was really busy with homework and stuff so atashiwa chotto forgot to upload. ^^;  
This chapter is long though!! :D:D

Anyways, not much to say, so much to do. Reviews:

_**konnie**-Nope. This chapter is not the last one. There is approximately 5-10 more chapters until it ends. That makes approximately 5-15 weeks until it ends. There's still time. Don't worry. And keep in mind I will be making a sequel. I hope. :P_

_**dolphingal13**-Lol, yeah sorry about the confession part. It is hard isn't it? There are 3.. 4... possibility in who might've said that line. We'll find out this chapter. And sorry for not uploading earlier like I replied to you. Really busy with homework. Gomenasai. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Yays! First stop, howalon shop!"

"Again? You're going to get fat from all those pig," Natsume said.

"Aw, be quiet. I know you like them too, how about I treat you guys for a box each??"

"No, it should be the other way around. The males buying for the females," Ruka said, and smiled. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"But I insist!"

"No Mikan-chan, I'll buy one for you and for myself. Natsume can buy his own box, he's a male."

"Hn, whatever. Not going to buy one."

Mikan and Ruka gasped at the raven hair boy.

"Not… buy… howalons?! But Natsume, they are sooooo good!" Mikan exclaimed.

"So what? I don't want one, deal with it," Natsume stood there. Mikan shrugged and started to walk towards the howalon shops. Natsume and Ruka waited a while before they started walking behind.

"So Natsume, you going to tell Mikan?"

"Tell her what?"

The boys were having a conversation of their own behind Mikan.

"Don't play dumb, of course that you like her."

"What? Why do you think I'd like an annoying blabbermouth like **her**?"

"Ha, it's quite obvious."

"Spit it out."

"Okay okay, Hotaru told me."

"What…"

"Hotaru—"

"I know that! I heard it the first time."

"Then why'd you—"

"Never mind! Why would she think I like her?"

"She said she has her ways. She never told me how she knows though. So you going to tell her or not?"

"Hn?"

"Stop it Natsume."

"Whatever… she still has to tell me who she likes. Any chance Hotaru told you that as well?"

"Hm, she said she knows but won't tell me…" truth be told, Ruka actually knows who it is because Hotaru told him. But of course, being blackmailed, he didn't tell.

"Figures. Protecting her childhood friend hm?"

"I guess, so you like her right?"

"Yeah…"

"So that present you bought like… long time ago was for her?"

Natsume nodded at that statement.

"He-he, well… we always hang out with each other along with Mikan and sometimes Hotaru. I'm going to slip away one day and that's when you're going to tell her."

"What… why?"

"Because, it's the boy that's supposed to confess first, duh? Not to mention, it's either then or never."

"She said she'd tell me who she likes…"

"You're point?"

"Whatever, just don't disappear on me today…"

"Nope, it's not going to be today."

"Good, promise?"

"I promise!"

"Natsume!! Ruka-pyon! Haiyaku!"

"Coming!" Ruka ran up to Mikan and paid for the howalons. He handed a box over to Mikan. Mikan took the box gleefully and thanked her friend. She opened a box and took one out. She closed her eyes and cherished the taste that was in her mouth.

***

Walking around with the howalon box behind Mikan and Natsume, Ruka was pulled aside by someone.

"Shh… don't say anything or I'll sell these pictures I took of you sleeping with your animal friends."

"Hotaru! What are you doing here?!" Ruka whispered.

"Trying to video tape anything mushy or gushy going on between those two. If I let you follow then it wouldn't be nice," Ruka then noticed she was holding a video camera.

***

"Ruka-pyon, look at that shop! Ruka-pyon?" Mikan turned around, looking for Ruka.

"…"

"He disappeared… must have had something to do and ran off before telling us. Or he got lost."

_That traitor, he said it wasn't today!!_ Natsume thought to himself.

"He probably got lost…"

"Ruka getting lost? Doesn't seem possible…"

"It's possible!"

"Okay…"

Natsume suddenly stopped. Mikan, walking a few steps ahead, turned to find Natsume a few steps back. She walked backwards until she was beside Natsume.

"Something wrong?"

_Sigh. It's now or never I guess…_

"No… I think I should tell you who I like first… to get it over with and then you can tell me…"

"Hm, sure… go ahead."

"The person I like is—"

"Help! Mr. Meow-meow is stuck up in the tree!" a little girl about the age of 5 or 6 screamed.

"Natsume! Look, that little girl's cat is stuck in the tree!"

"Mr. Meow-meow, get down please. I have Alice-made tuna, you're favourite," the little girl said.

"Mr. Meow-meow? That's the name of her cat?" Natsume said under his breath, but Mikan heard.

"Doesn't matter what other people chose for the cat's name!" Mikan ran over to the little girl.

"Daijoubu? What's your name?"

"Mizuki-desu…"

"Daijoubu? What's wrong?"

"Onee-chan! My neko is stuck up in the tree!" Mikan looked up at 10 feet tall tree and spotted a black cat.

_Kuro Neko… heh, reminds me of Natsume…_

"Daijoubu Mizuki-chan, Onee-chan will get the neko for you," Mikan assured the little girl. She began to climb the tree, when she finally got the grip and was climbing; she lost the grip and slid back down. Again she tried to climb up, when she was almost half way through, she placed her right foot down on the trunk, she slipped and came sliding down fast. When she landed on the ground, she released the trunk and started to blow on her hands.

"Onee-chan, daijoubu?"

"Hai," Mikan smiled and nodded her head. In the distant, Natsume was watching Mikan who was harming herself to save the little neko.

Mikan's hands were burning from sliding down the trunk. She blew on them one last time and decided to try again, not letting the pain bother her. She got her grip and began climbing again. Each time placing her hand down, it stung her. She kept going at it. When she was near the top and seemed like she was going to slip down again, Natsume ran to the tree and was about to start climbing up when he suddenly halted. Mikan had gotten the cat.

"Mizuki-chan, I have your neko!" Mikan said, exhausted from climbing and falling more then 5 times.

"Arigatou Onee-chan! Can you drop him into my hand?"

"Can you… catch him?" Mikan gasped for air.

Mizuki nodded and Mikan dropped the neko. The little girl almost missed the neko, but was able to catch him.

"Arigatou!" the little girl bowed her head and began to walk away. Natsume watched Mizuki walk away, happy and cheerful. Mikan began to wipe the sweat on her forehead but before her hand reached it, she toppled over, fainting from exhaustion. She flew down in front of Natsume's eyes and hit the ground, hard. Natsume became alert. Mizuki turned around and saw her heroine on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Onee-chan!" the little girl cried out.

The last things Mikan heard were…

"Mikan!!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Someone! Get her to the hospital!"

And that was it. That was all she heard before she fully fell unconscious and fainted.

* * *

And THAT my dear readers is chapter 20. Sorry the confession part isn't this chapter either. ^^; I don't want to spoil anything, but it's only a small part. The confession won't come until 3 chapters later. ^^; Gomen. Just telling you so you won't be too disappointed for the next 2 chapters. :P

Preview!

**"My mind is confused right now, don't bother me!" Natsume got up to leave. Anna and Nonoko stood up, blocking him.**

Look forward to next chapter! :D

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20 A SUCCESS!! :) It seemed many of you viewers liked that episode. =P This episode and the following one may not be that good... Actually I'm not even sure it the next few ones are good. T_T;; Gomen if they aren't. I tried my best... and there's always the sequel... which I have to think about first.. :/

ANYWAYS!! Reviewww33

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**_

_**nursyuhadah4b**- The ending for the chapter... but not for the story.. :P_

_**dolphingal13**-Lol, I appreciate your very long review. :P It's also an honour to have you like the chapter a lot. And about the confession.. well I guess you'll just have to wait another few weeks. =) It's coming soon. Another chapter before the **ONE**. And the 2 chapters leading up to the confession.. isn't... that great... ^^; As for the sequel... I want to try and make it... good. This story wasn't that well done... :/ I'm glad people like it though. :)_

_**KEEPGOING**-Although you reviewed in chapter 14, I'll still add it here. Thanks for the support-y!! I appreciate it loads. :)_

_**WRITEWRITEWRITE**-LOL, hold ye horses. It's coming it's coming. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"—kan-chan? Mikan-chan? Are you awake?"

Mikan's eyes fluttered opened slowly to reveal a group of her friends. Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Yuu-kun, Koko, Ruka and ever Natsume and Hotaru were there too.

"Huh? What happened?" Mikan's right hand went up to rub her eyes but felt a slight sting. When her hands reached her eyes, she didn't feel her fingers but a ball bandage.

"You were helping a little girl by getting her cat and fell in exhaustion," Hotaru explained to her.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan, she's alright yes?"

"Yeah…" Natsume spoke up.

"How does Hotaru know what happened? Natsume did you tell her?"

"No…"

"Hotaru how did you know what—"

"Oh look at the time… Ruka, get my invention on the ground and bring it with you and follow me," Hotaru got up from her seat and walked away with Ruka carrying a heavy invention, still in progress.

"Im…ai…-san… why… do… I… have to… carry… this… thing?" Ruka said, struggling with his breath.

"You're a boy, I'm a girl, boys help girls carry heavy stuff and girls cook for you."

"But you don't cook… for… anyone here…"

"I know… I never said I did… I said girls…"

The group was silent, listening to the conversation between Ruka and Hotaru. They laughed a bit about the last part of what Hotaru said.

"Anyways, daijoubu Mikan? We were all worried when Natsume came in carrying yo—" Anna started but was cut off by Natsume clearing his throat.

"I mean… when the ambulance came and brought you back…"

"Huh? I'm genki! In fact, I feel hyper!"

"You're always hyper… pig…"

"Mou Natsume!!"

"You have to stay in bed Mikan-chan," Yuu said to her.

"Yeah, the doctors said so!" Sumire jumped in.

"Fine…" Mikan said grumpily.

"_Dang those people… I'll get out when no one's watching…_" Koko read her mind.

"Koko!!!"

Koko grinned sheepishly at the girl.

"Mikan, stay in bed. Natsume can help you," Nonoko said.

"Excuse me? NATSUME?"

"What… why me?"

"Because this is your fault Natsume. She was put in your hands to be taken care of."

"Ruka's part of this too…" Natsume protested.

"So? He was not heard of from Hotaru..."

"He ran off…"

"I thought you said you thought he got lost!" Mikan suddenly said.

"Uh…"

"Oooh, he's in trouble…" the others said giggling.

"My mind is confused right now, don't bother me!" Natsume got up to leave. Anna and Nonoko stood up, blocking him.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To my room… duh…"

"No… you stay. We go," everyone but Mikan and Natsume left. Anna and Nonoko being the last to leave, making sure he stayed.

"You better take care of our dear friend or else!" Nonoko threatened him. Once Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Sumire left, the room was very silent.

"So…" Mikan started.

"Hn…" Natsume was about to leave the room but Mikan stopped him. Natsume froze.

"Matte Natsume! Where are you going?" the young girl asked while still in bed.

"Outside, where else?"

"You're supposed to be in here taking care of me!"

"Don't want to," Natsume started out the door again but Mikan got out of her bed and grabed the hem of his uniform with her bandaged up hands.

"Don't leave me here alone…"

"Get back in bed, pig."

"No! Not unless you stay," Mikan persuaded him. Giving up, Natsume picked her up and brought her back to bed. Mikan blushed a bit, not so much that Natsume could see. He sat down by the bed on a chair.

"Fine, but promise me you'll stay in bed?"

"Yes… as long as you accompany me."

"Whatever… hey, you have to tell me who you like you know…" there was silence.

"Oh… yeah… can I not tell you now? I—"

"So you weren't planning on telling me at all? I see. Liar."

"I never said that!"

"Lying pig."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood. I'm not in the right condition to tell you right now. I still don't fell well. When I recover I'll tell you."

"Tell me before I leave though…"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already baka."

"Oh yeah… you're leaving. Promise me to stay contact in me."

""It's 'stay in contact with me,' baka."

"Oh… right. Promise?"

"Whatever."

Mikan smiled at him.

"Once you get there, send me a message!"

"Letter."

"Huh?"

"You mean letter."

"Oh… ha… yeah… letter. With your new address!"

"Just send it back to 'Alice Academy."

"And you send it to Gakuen Alice!"

"I know that already. I'm not a baka like you, baka."

"Mou! You're so mean!"

"Hn."

Mikan lightly punched Natsume's arm and let out a yelp when she did.

"Ow!"

"See, told you you're a baka. Forgetting you're injured. Stupid."

"Be quiet!"

"Hn, whatever," Natsume tilted his head back. After waiting 5 minutes, Mikan spoke again.

"Natsume? Are you sleeping?" There was no reply so she assumed he fell asleep. She smiled and laid her head on the pillow, facing him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep without noticing.

* * *

That's chapter 21! I know.. it's a bit BAD... but but but buttt... yeah... ^^; Next chapter should be better. Can't guarantee but I think it's okay ish... -sigh- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh... SINCE IT'S MARCH BREAK!! :D I might upload early.. =) But if I do that means you'll have to wait more then a full week... ;P We'll see how things go. ^^ Also if I upload earlier it means the ending is coming soon!!! -GASP!!!!!- Review and tell me if you want it out earlier or next Friday~la. Don't forget.

Preview time!

**"Ah, yes. Natsume was looking for you."**

Who's he looking for? Hotaru? Mikan? Ruka? Narumi? Yuu? SUMIRE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...** He Loves You, He Loves You Not! **:D

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	22. Chapter 22

:O Chapter 22 is out!! -gasp- The story is about to end reallllllllyyyyyyy soon!! But remember, there's definitely going to be a sequel after this. But of course, we're going to take a small break until the first chapter is out. You know, get some fresh air instead of sitting in front of your computer and just reading fanfictions and doing stuff in your own little room being quiet.

Anyways, if you guys haven't already known because you don't check my profile or whatever, I have a new email now which is: Please don't hesitate to send in any concerns, questions, or anything about what I write to me if you do not wish to type it in the review. But anything other than that, please review instead.

On to the review!!

_**dolphingal13**-I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter dolphingal13. :) It makes me happy to see people enjoying my story and don't think it's a total bore. :P As for who Natsume is looking for, we'll find out in this chapter. ;)_

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-Lol, soon Darkness-Angel, soon. Just wait for it!_

_**sakuraheartz**-It's alright that you haven't reviewed in a while. :) I haven't been updating or uploading in a while either. :P Well... you might have to wait another week._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"I'm so glad I can finally get out!" Mikan squealed to Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru after waiting a whole week.

"It was nice while it lasted…" Hotaru suddenly said.

"What?"

"The quietness…"

"Hmph. Since I'm out let's go to Central Town again!"

"We went last week though…" Ruka told her.

"So?"

"You're wasting your money again…" Natsume said.

"!!" Mikan gasped out loud and dropped her head in defeat.

"You should start saving your money baka. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go work on my newest invention," Hotaru zoomed off on her scooter leaving Mikan alone with her boys.

"I should get back to my room too!" Mikan said.

"What for?" Natsume asked.

"Just a yearly clean up in my room. It's a mess right now."

"Figures, a pig lives like a pig."

"Excuse me?!"

"He said nothing Mikan-chan!" Ruka said quickly.

"Pig."

"Shut up Natsume!" Mikan stormed off to her room. Before she disappeared though, Ruka called out.

"Natsume loves you!"

Mikan turned around to see Ruka getting elbowed in the stomache. She gave a questioning face.

"What?" she asked out loud.

"Nothing! GO BACK TO YOUR PIG PLACE!" Natsume yelled.

"Hmph!" Mikan, once again, stormed off heading for her dormitory.

***

"What was that for?!" Natsume screamed at Ruka when Mikan disappeared.

"What?"

"You know very well what!"

"You're going to tell her sooner or later…"

"So you let me do the telling."

"Fine. I just wanted to help you a bit."

"Hn, by embarrassing me."

"Gomen!!"

"Whatever," Natsume ran off to his room.

***

"Hmm… what was Ruka-pyon talking about?" Mikan was thinking about what Ruka said before she left.

"Something about liking me…" she picked up garbage that was lying on the floor and threw it out.

"Natsume loves me…?" Mikan became uneasy with the words that Ruka said.

"Nah… me? Pftt, impossible. Although I do wish it was. Again, I still think it's Hotaru!" Mikan couldn't put herself as one of the possibility of who Natsume likes.

"Although there's always a chance it could be Sumire… if he does then she'll be so happy… finally getting him to notice her…" Mikan smiled a bit, and suddenly there was a drop of tear on her hand.

"Huh, a tear?" Mikan reached for her eyes and felt tears surrounding it.

_Am I crying?_ Mikan wiped the tears with the back of her hand, wiping it against her skirt. But no matter how many times she wiped her eyes, tears kept flowing again.

_Forget it… I'll just let the tears drop until I've no more tears._ Mikan laid down on her bed, hands by her heart.

"It hurts to be so sure he doesn't like me…" Mikan curled up into a ball on her bed.

_You can't be so sure he doesn't…_ 'she' told 'herself'.

"Yes, haven't you seen the way he acts and looks at me? He seems so… so… disgusted…" 'herself' protested against 'she'. Mikan curled up tighter, hugging her knees close to her chest.

There was a knock on her door and she froze in her place. Again, there was another knock on the door. She wiped her eyes as much as possible, yet the tears still came down. Another knock was heard, louder and stronger this time.

"Open up the door Mikan! I know you're in there!!" Hotaru's voice rang out. Mikan crept closer to the door, opened it a bit and pulled Hotaru in, hitting the ground with Hotaru.

"Don't pull me ba— Mikan! What's wrong?" Hotaru said, raising her voice with concern.

"Shhh… be quiet. Not so loud…"

"Gomen, what's wrong?" Hotaru whispered.

"It's nothing serious, really. I just poked my eyes while getting the door after the first knock."

Hotaru stared closely at Mikan's eyes. "You're lying to me. Your eyes do not seem to be poked at but cried with full of tears. Spit it out baka, you know you can never hid things from me."

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now…"

Hotaru watched as another tear dropped from her left eye down to her left cheek, hung off of her chin and dropped to the ground. Hotaru hugged Mikan.

"Ho… Hotaru?"

"I'll respect your privacy, just don't lie or make me worry next time, baka."

Mikan's surprised face turned into a small smile. "Hai, I won't make you worry or lie to you next time, I promise." Mikan's arms wrapped around her best friend and cried on her shoulder.

After what seemed like an hour to Hotaru and only 1 minute to Mikan, Mikan finally wiped her tears away. The tears stopped falling and so Mikan smiled. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You came to look for me for something Hotaru?"

"Ah, yes. Natsume was looking for you."

"Na… Natsume?" Mikan wore a shocked expression.

"Yes, Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga, aged 11, fire alice, dangerous ty—"

"I know who!"

"Then why wear that shocked expression?"

"Huh?" Mikan shook her head.

"Anyways," Hotaru continued, "he said he was wondering if you could meet him at the Sakura tree tonight at 7, after dinner."

"Oh… okay… thanks for letting me know. Can you remind me to—?"

"No can do."

"Nani?!?! Doshite?!"

"I have to get right back to my invention right after I'm done eating. This is also a good way for you to exercise your mind to remember things better. Well I'm off to work on invention," Hotaru left with no hesitation as always.

Mikan looked over at the clock, it read 5:00.

_Two more hours… might as well take a shower then dry my hair before heading to the dinner room…_ Mikan got up and took a shower, dressing herself and drying her hair afterwards. When she came out from the washroom, it was 5:45. 45 minutes flew by quickly. Mikan planted her foot into her shoes, opened the door, **not** forgetting or losing her keys and left her room. She locked the door and skipped down to the dinning room.

"Over here baka!" Hotaru screamed and waved at her dense friend who was looking for them for a while. Mikan sat down beside Natsume and in front of Hotaru, who was sitting beside Ruka.

"You must be a baka and blind as well," Natsume commented on Mikan.

"Shush up! It's crowded here…"

"You came late… that's what you get," Hotaru said.

"I'm sure Mikan-chan was doing something very important," Ruka defended Mikan.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon~ At least Ruka-pyon knows! Hmph."

"Whatever," Natsume said. Hotaru didn't say anything.

"Here are your foods sirs and ladies," Takahashi placed their foods in front of them, "enjoy your dinner." Before Takahashi could leave, Mikan asked a question.

"Are you okay Takahashi?"

"Why do you ask Mikan?"

"You're not acting normal… 'Sirs', 'ladies', 'enjoy your dinner'? What's with all those?"

"Ah, there is a part in a play somewhere and I wanted to try out. But first I must learn to have manners and respect others."

There was silence before the four of them laughed.

"You may laugh as you wish, but I shall get that part."

"Sure Takahashi!" Mikan said while laughing. The four of them didn't believe Takahashi would get the part since it never showed any manners or respect for others, but neither has it showed rudeness or no respect. It was just Takahashi.

"I may not seem like it, but I very well do have manners and respect for my fellow friends and all."

"Good luck then!" Mikan said cheerfully, with a small hint of laughter in her tone.

"Hmph… laugh all you want," Takahashi moved on, not minding Mikan. While Mikan was still laughing, the other three had already stopped. Still laughing harder and harder each second, this got Natsume and Hotaru annoyed, especially Hotaru. She took out her Deer Hoof invention and knocked Mikan out.

"Oww! What was that for Hotaru?!"

"You wouldn't stop laughing," Hotaru said, monotonously.

"But don't you know laughter is good for you?! It has a chemical that—" Mikan was knocked out again.

"Shut up, you talk too much. I already know that and since when were you smart?"

"Ow… I have two bumped on my head thanks to you!"

"Your welcome… it's a happy end of the school year day present from me to you."

"What a very nice present… thanks."

"I already said you're welcome!" Hotaru ate silently and ignored the rest of the dinner time. Once Natsume was done he disappeared. The time was 6:45 when he disappeared. Mikan had thought he was getting ready for later.

When Mikan was done eating, she put her plate away and looked at Hotaru.

"I'm going now…" she said. Hotaru gave her a slight smile and Ruka smiled too.

"Good luck Mikan-chan," Ruka told her. Mikan looked at him confusingly.

"He's talking without thinking. Just go and don't be back late! On second thought, take all the time you need!" Hotaru said. Mikan left and Ruka gave Hotaru a disbelief face. Mikan walked out the door, the sky was still light and the colour was orange-ish, red-ish, and yellow-ish. The sky was beautiful that no words could describe the beauty. But the colours stood out. She smiled and proceeded to her destination, the Sakura tree.

* * *

And THAT... would be CHAPTER 22!! Chapter 23 coming up next Friday, for sure unless otherwise. If I am unable to upload the 23rd chapter, then please note that I an truthfully and very sorry. Review review review! :D And remind me to upload in the reviews too.. ^^;

The Sakura Tree... where that is her destination. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Who knows! :O Next chapter is 'supposed' to be confession chapter. But who knows... something might suddenly interrupt it! Oh no!! We must find out!!

PREVIEW!

**"You _are_ going to tell me right? It's been a week since the due date."**

**"Due date?"**

**"Yeah… just… just tell me."**

**"Fine… I…"**

Omgsh! What **are** they talking about? Narumi talking to Mikan or one of the students about over due homework that they didn't hand in when they still had school? Someone's BILL page?!

Find out next time!

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie


	23. Chapter 23

Hello minna-san!! It seems that it's been 2 days since the 'conficker worm' was activated. I don't know if it's real but apparently it's real and has hit many places, especially in Vietnam and the asia parts. North America, where I am, hasn't been effected yet. (Thank God!) So I'm able to update for this week. (Yay!!)

So anyways, as you know, last week Mikan was able to be released from the hospital and is now out and about, moving once again. :)  
We've also learned that Ruka yelled out something he wasn't supposed to.  
And at the end, Hotaru comes up to Mikan to pass on a message from someone.  
This week we get to find out what happened when Mikan goes to the Sakura Tree!!

Reviews:

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-We'll find out if they do this week. ;)_

_**XxX Lost Dreams XxX**- Haha, and thank YOU for reviewing. :)_

_**rose360x1**-Thank you. :)_

**_*stacie* #9_** a.k.a_** staciexluvsxdrew4eva**- Thank you! That makes me happy to see that you like my story. :) And no, I've never considered writing a real book. :P I don't think my writing skills are to that level yet. LOL, better than the Twilight series? Thanks for the compliment and yes, I liked the Twilight series a lot. Twilight the most to be particular, New Moon, not so much. Sorry New Moon fans._

_**dolphingal13**-THANK YOU! :D Andddd... you're right about the preview. ;) _

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Where is he? I'm sure Hotaru said 7 at Sakura tree… today… so where is Natsume? Didn't he come out after eating?" Mikan was whispering to herself. Natsume was above her on the Sakura tree, watching and listening to her.

_She came…_ Natsume thought to himself.

"Natsume? Are you there? Hello??" Mikan waited for a reply.

"Maybe this was a trick Hotaru played on me… but she wouldn't do that…" she whispered to herself again. Natsume was hesitating about jumping down.

_Shoot… what's wrong with me? Why can't I jump down? Don't tell me I'm nervous… Ugh!_

"Well… he's not here… I might as well leave…" Mikan was about to go and Natsume was shocked. He jumped down from the tree, forgetting his nervousness. Mikan jumped a bit.

"I see you came."

"How long were you here?!" Mikan pouted at Natsume."

"17 minutes. Spent 2 minutes listening to you talk to yourself."

"Hmph… what do you want to tell me?"

"Hm?"

"Hotaru said you had something to tell me. Spit it out or I'm leaving."

"You have to tell me who you like…"

"I…"

"You **are** going to tell me right? It's been a week since the due date."

"Due date?"

"Yeah… just… just tell me."

"Fine… I…"

"Hn…?"

_I like you a lot and I hope that it won't ruin our friendship! I don't care if you like me or not but as long as we can stay friends I'm happy with it!_ Mikan screamed in her head.

"You're… not going to tell me…"

"No I am!"

"You lied again… tch. Pig… Lying pig…"

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut. "Shut up! Fine! I'll say it! Sukiyo! I don't care if you like me or not but I really hope we can stay friends! I'm happy with that too!" Mikan had changed the words around a bit since this time she was nervous and blabbering it out. Mikan slowly opened her right eye, then her left. She saw Natsume's eyes were widened.

"N… Natsume?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes… I'm kidding. I like Ruka-pyon," Mikan said sarcastically.

"I knew it… so you liked Ruka!"

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh… work on that."

"I'm serious…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Wait… I just… didn't think it was me…"

"Well… surprise, surprise! It's you alright…"

"Hn…"

"You have to tell me who you like…"

"Not telling you… You can't even guess who."

"Hotaru."

"For the last time, it's not her."

"Oh… then is it Hotaru?"

"I just said it wasn't!"

"Ohhhh! Okay okay… I got it… Hotaru."

"Ugh, shut up pig."

"No, YOU shut up jerk!"

"I'll just tell you!"

"Whee! I win!" Mikan grinned at him. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Sukidayo…" Natsume waited for a minute while Mikan was taking it in.

"Na… ni…"

"You…"

"You're kidding… you… you can't possibly like me!! It's… it's Hotaru!" Mikan was trembling at the shock.

"No… I'm serious too… I'm not kidding around," Natsume wore a serious face, one so serious that she'd never seen before. She found it freaky a bit.

"Oh…" Mikan looked at the ground. She felt a pair of warm arms around her body. She looked up and saw Natsume hugging her. She stiffened a bit.

"N… Na… Nat… Natsume?"

"Wait…" Natsume let her go and went around the Sakura tree, holding out a bag. Mikan looked at it curiously.

"Is that for me?"

"No, it's for my mother… I wanted your opinion on it," Natsume said sarcastically. It was a lot better then Mikan's. Mikan giggled. They sat down and he placed the bag on the ground and Mikan opened it. Inside was a neatly wrapped gift for her.

"Oh so you know how to wrap gifts to…"

"Shut up…" Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan smiled and started to unwrapped the gift cautiously.

"Oh, so you can be ladylike and unwrap a gift nicely hm?"

"Be quiet," Mikan took the wrapping off, folded it and placed it nicely beside her. She saw a box on her lap and opened the box up. Her expression changed from a smile to a shocking smile.

"Do you like it?" Natsume asked her? She nodded her head vigorously. So this is why you took so long that day! Mikan lifted what was inside the box out. It revealed the cute stuffed cat that Mikan had saw somewhere near the beginning of the year. She smiled widely and hugged it as if she had lost it at first.

"Arigatougozaimasu Natsume!! I'll name this… Natsume-chan!"

"Chan?"

"Kun. Natsume-kun I mean," she grinned at him and hugged the black cat tightly again, "so when you're gone… I have something to remember you by."

"Hn…"

"Um…"

"?"

"Natsume…"

"What do you want now?"

"Can I give you a hug? For… just… just… for… the… uh… the present," Mikan stuttered.

"No…"

"Please?!"

"NO."

"Aww… why not? You gave me a hug…"

"Yeah, about that… Hotaru said she'd give me 500 rabbits if I hugged you. She never said I can't tell you though…"

"What?! You hugged me because Hotaru made you? That's so unfair and totally ruined the happy moment!!"

"Yeah… so? Come on… it's 500 rabbits. You could've bought like… loads of Howalons with that money. Well, at least more then before…"

"Hmph… but it's only 500 rabbits… If it was 1,000 rabbits and I was the one hugging you I might have done it… but for 500 rabbits… that's cheap."

"Better then nothing at least."

"Urgh, whatever," Mikan pouted and Natsume leaned against the trunk of the Sakura tree with his eyes closed. Mikan looked at him for a moment and then had a great idea.

_I'll hug him without him knowing… unexpected hug… hehehe._ Mikan crept up to him, opened the arms and was about to hug Natsume but came to a halt at the sight of fire in Natsume's hands.

"Dare hug me and I'll burn you."

"But… I thought you said you like me… usually when someone confesses, they act different and the two, if the other person likes them back, get together and become a lovely couple! Although I think I'm still too young to date… I'm only 11…"

"I said I liked you… but I'm still going to act the way I am towards you. AND I'm not dating you… EVER."

"What… why?!"

"You're too loud… and annoying."

"Ah, but you fell in love with me~"

"I like you… not love you…"

"Same thing."

"Is not… like is—"

"Don't even get started Natsume. I'm not going to pay attention to you, you know."

"Hn, whatever. I'll reconsider dating you… later on when we're older."

"But you'll be gone by then…"

"You never know. If we're fated to be together then we're bound to run into each other later on in life. If not, we'll go our own path and way."

"Wow… that line does not match you at all."

"… I mean… so what if I'm gone? At least you still have Ruka."

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. "So much for nice talking…"

"Oh… I'm leaving next month… to be exact; I'll be gone by 3 weeks."

"What?! Only three weeks left to spend time with you?"

"Yeah…"

"That's so… early though!"

"Well, I'm going to sleep now… so deal with it… Mikan," Natsume gave her a quick wink, a wink so fast if you were to close your eyes even for a millisecond you could've missed it. Mikan saw it though… she blushed, but Natsume had already disappeared into the dark.

_Did he… just call me Mikan and not pig? Actually… did he ever call me Mikan before? I only wonder now… Even so, it has been a while… I'm so happy that jer… I mean… that Natsume called me Mikan…_ Mikan gave a happy sighed. She lay down on the green, light, shimmering grass.

_That went well though… turns out we both like each other… if… we're fated to be together… then we're bound to run into each other later on in the future… that's what Natsume said… but… will I see him in the future? And… will I still like him later on in the future?_ Mikan wore no emotion… she showed absolutely none. Then it hit her again, the last few things that Natsume said before leaving to go to his room.

_He… he said he's leaving soon… in 2… 3… 4? 3… 3 weeks… he'll be gone… he'll be in America… That's so soon…_ She sat up, back against the tree and clutching her legs tightly to her. The wind blew and Mikan shivered. She curled up tighter and sat there for a while. Her skin became icy from top to bottom. Soon, she was so cold that she wasn't able to get up or move at all.

"Mikan… you're going to freeze to death if you stay there… it's supposed to be VERY cold tonight," a voice was heard from somewhere, but Mikan could not see who.

"Who's there?!" Mikan said out loud.

"Mikan… go back… it's getting late. It's already 10 pm… you've stay out here for 3 hours… Natsume went in an hour ago…"

_It's been that long already?! It seemed like only 5 minutes…_ Mikan thought. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from again.

"Who… who's talking?!"

"Mikan! I said get up and go back to your room! You're making me freeze to death baka!"

_I'm not hallucinating… maybe it's the wind… I'm not hallucinating…_

"Go away! Who are you!?"

"BAKA! IT'S ME!" A shot of air came from in front of Mikan. Mikan fell to the ground and stayed there. Suddenly she jumped up and pointed a finger.

"Ho… Hotaru?!?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes… baka… after 5 years of knowing each other you still can't recognize my voice?! What kind of a 'best' friend are you? I'm leaving. Hurry up before you catch a cold," Hotaru left and Mikan ran after her.

* * *

WOW! O_O;; What an interesting part... Sorry that the confession part isn't THAT... severe like.. 'kissing' or HUGGING EACH OTHER THAT THEY JUST WANT TO BE WITH EACH OTHER FOREVER. That's how I planned it. I wanted it to just be a small, simple confession. Remember, there is a sequel and I need to leave some of that for the sequel. ;) Heart warming chapter though... ish.

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

Preview:

**Mikan frowned but shrugged it off. She thanked Ruka for telling her and skipped off. In truth, Ruka knew where Natsume was… but was told by Natsume not to tell her a single word.**

**"Gomen Mikan-chan…" Ruka whispered under his breath and went back in his room.**

Hm. Wonder where Natsume went. Better not be cheating on Mikan!! :O He only confessed yeterday!! -scolds Natsume- FIND OUT MORE... when I update if it's still safe next week. THANKYOU33

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING! This chapter isn't very long. I'm sorry readers for not updating any sooner. I'm really busy and all. -sighhhhhhh- BY THE WAY. I will be uploading another 2 times this week. YAY! ^^. Why? Because: I owed you guys from weeks, along with this week's. And next week I'm going to Quebec with my grade. I'll be back before Friday, but by then I'll probably be really tired and not want to update. So... I'm uploading today, Friday, and Sunday. Orrr.. I'll update today, Thursday, then Sunday. I think that's better. I don't want to update 2 days after Friday.

Right so. How is everyone's week. WOW. April's coming to an end already. YIKES!! :P

4 reviews:

_**XxX Lost Dreams XxX**- Thank you. (:_

_**TaffyGirl**- I know. Hotaru's a 'one of a kind' best friend isn't she? :P_

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-Lol, sometimes he is I guess. Keep in mind the things they say though eh._

_**dolphingal13**-Lol, yep!! They confessed. WOO! (:_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Mikan flopped on her bed with her pajamas and smiled.

"3 weeks is short but it's summer so I can spend a lot of time with him. Not to mention he said I'm the person he likes… so I'm relieved. Maybe in the future we can be together…" Mikan lifted the pillow from behind her head and smacked it against her face, shaking her head.

"Kyaaa! I don't think I've been this happy before… I know! I'll look for Natsume tomorrow… We can go to Central Town again… I'm craving for some Howalons anyways…" Mikan turned off her light and slept peacefully.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Where is he?" Mikan was at the front of Natsume's door, knocking… It was 10 o'clock and she thought she would go check up on Natsume. She was certain he was still sleeping, but it seemed he wasn't there. She knocked again.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Natsume! Are you there?!"

"Natsume went out 2 hours ago if you're looking for him," Mikan spun around and saw Ruka there.

"Huh? He went out that early?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know where he went?"

Ruka shook his head; he didn't know where Natsume went. "Gomen Mikan-chan, I don't know where he went."

Mikan frowned but shrugged it off. She thanked Ruka for telling her and skipped off. In truth, Ruka knew where Natsume was… but was told by Natsume not to tell her a single word.

"Gomen Mikan-chan…" Ruka whispered under his breath and went back in his room. After leaving Natsume's doorstep, she decided to go look for Hotaru. She checked in her room but was no where to be found either. She decided to check the Lab and sure enough that's where Hotaru was, busy working on her latest invention.

"What do you want Mikan? I'm busy working on my invention," Hotaru told her. Mikan peered around Hotaru's shoulder to find her working on a new invention then the one she was working on the last day of school.

"Is that a new invention already?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, be quiet or I'll call security," Hotaru scolded Mikan. Mikan's mouth snapped shut and watched Hotaru work with the fire. A spark came out and landed on Mikan's hair, thought she was oblivious to it. After a few minutes, both the girls smelt smoke.

"What's that smoke?" Mikan asked sniffing. Hotaru stopped working and lifted her fireproof mask.

"Your hair is on fire," Hotaru told her friend. Mikan blinked letting the words soak in and suddenly screamed.

"MY HAIR!! GET IT OFF!!! IT BURNS!!!" she yelped.

"I don't think you would've noticed if I never said anything," Hotaru said as she poured a bucket of water on Mikan. Mikan was soaking wet as Hotaru threw her out the door saying she's annoying and distracting her. Mikan walked out to look for Yuu.

"Mikan-chan! How is it that you're soaking wet?" Yuu asked, concerned.

"I was at Hotaru's lab and she was working on her invention and the fire spark flew on my hair then Hotaru poured a bucket of water on my head," Mikan explained in few words. Yuu brought Mikan back to his place and dried her off. After, they went to central town to meet up and have lunch with Nonoko and Anna.

It was dark by the time Mikan got home. She was too tired to do anything so she went to bed. For the next week she kept going to Natsume's room to see if he was in and each day Ruka would tell her he was not.

Finally on the last day of that week, she was frustrated and decided to try and open the door for she was sure he was hiding from her in his room. She was surprised to find the door opened. As she opened the door, a gush of wind blew against her face from the opened window. Her hand dropped to her side from the doorknob. The entire room… was empty.

* * *

THAT'S chapter 24. I know it's short. Don't worry. Another 2 chapters this week remember? If I'm not tooo busy of course. ;D

Preview mes amis!

**"I see you've already found the letter Natsume left before he left…" a voice from behind said. Mikan spun around quickly.**

WHAT?! O_O; What in the worllldddd has happened?!?!?! T________________T;; Natsummeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Find out next.... I mean Thursday! ;DDDDD Don't be late. ^^

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie


	25. Chapter 25

OOPSIE! I think I was supposed to upload YESTERDAY. That's all right though. :) How was everyone's week? Good? That's great. ;D  
This is chapter 25 as you all know. Chapter 26 will be out shortly. Sunday to be exact if I have enough time. -looks to the right-  
Anywaysss!! I'm off to Quebec Monday! WOOT! Have to wake up around 6:00 am though. -sigh- Bummer. I'm going to be dead tired.  
I'll miss you all. ;D Haha. Joking, I just hope you'll enjoy these chapters. ^^

Anyways, on to the REVIEW!

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**- -pats- Yes, I know it's sad. It's a tragic._

_**XxX Lost Dreams XxX**- HAHA! :) Sorry sorry sorry to keep you waiting to had happened. Here's the next chapter. :P_

_**dolphingal13**- Smart. ;) And I like your curiosity. It somehow encourages me to continue writing on to answer those questions. :)_

_**natsumikan0909**- Thank you very much. (Although your review was in chapter 1. I hope you made it this far. ;))_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Everything was still but the curtains in which the wind blew past. There was a bed, a desk and a chair, nothing more. Mikan walked in the room slowly. The room was cleaned and smelled clean and fresh too. It was as if no one was living there. The bed was neatly made, no wrinkles on the blanket and the pillows were aligned side by side. Mikan opened the closet, but it was empty. She opened the drawers, but they were empty too. She started to panic as she went to the washroom. She opened the door and turned on the light. No toothbrush, no toothpaste, the towel hanging by the side was clean and unused. Alas she sat in the chair by the desk, her heart feeling empty. Her mind was confused. Was he playing a joke on her? Or was he really gone? She saw a single piece of paper sitting on the desk. On top of it was addressed to: **Mikan Sakura**.

She grabbed the letter and opened it. The date was dated as a day after school ended. It was a letter for her which read…

_Dear Mikan,_

_By the time you read this I will no longer be here anymore. No, I won't be dead baka! Yes, the other side of the world... in United States. I left the day summer started and the day after the school year ended as the date is written. I'm sorry I lied to you; in fact I was not supposed to leave 3 weeks into summer holiday but the day it started. Ruka's the only one that knows the truth. Others are given the same date when I was leaving, 3 weeks later. My parents wanted me to adapt to the new place and to meet friends that would go to Alice Academy: US as well. Don't worry. I'll write to you like I promised._

_Like I said before… if we're fated to be together, we're bound to meet somewhere in the future. I hope to see you again soon Mikan. It was nice to have spent time with you baka._

_Anyways, I have to go now. My flight leaves in 2 hours. Bye._

_May fate let us be together again one day,_

_Natsume_

Mikan's brain was in a state of shock ness to the fact that Natsume left already. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Tears were surrounding her eyes now.

"I see you've already found the letter Natsume left before he left…" a voice from behind said. Mikan spun around quickly.

"Ruka…" she said as Ruka came from behind the door. She tried holding the tears back.

"It's sad… I know… go ahead and cry Mikan-chan… I'll support you," Ruka said. Mikan slowly walked towards Ruka unbalanced and started crying in Ruka's chest. Ruka patted her head like she was a little child.

"So… when you said he left at 8 in the morning the first day of summer…"

"It was to catch his flight… yes…" Ruka replied calmly. Mikan reread the letter once more and held it tightly in her hand. She wiped her tears away and took a step back.

"At least he said he's going to write to me. He promised…" Mikan said. Ruka nodded and took something out of his back pocket on his jeans. He handed it to Mikan who took it.

"This is his letter to you when he got there," Ruka told her. He smiled and Mikan stared at it. She quickly opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I hope you didn't cry baka. Don't worry, I arrived here safely and I looked around the school already. It's almost the same as Gakuen Alice except they use bucks instead of rabbits. I have no idea what bucks is… ask Hotaru for me or Yuu. I'm moving in the school the day before the school starts so I have the whole summer vacation off from and get to roam around US for a while. We're going to Florida for a week or two and come back to New York. _

_Anyways, I look forward to getting your letter soon. Don't forget to reply back. Just send it to 'Alice Academy' and I'll read it once I enter it_

_Bye Mikan._

_-Natsume_

"I want to start writing a letter now!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Now?" Ruka asked.

"Yes!! I don't want to forget to write it later. Bye Ruka, matte ne!" Mikan rushed off to her room and took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing. After writing a few sentences, she reread it, crumpled it and threw it on the ground. She tried writing it again. Crumpling that letter she threw it on a ground and took out another paper. After a whole hour, there were more than 40 pieces of crumpled up paper on the ground.

"Ah! I don't know how to start it!!" Mikan yelled as she flung her hands up and threw the 41st crumpled paper on the ground. She slammed her head against her table and her arms hung loosely at the side. She sighed.

"What is she doing Ruka?" Hotaru asked. Hotaru and Ruka were watching her from her door. More like spying actually.

"She's trying to write a letter to Natsume,"

"Ah, she finally read his letter…" Hotaru said. Ruka nodded and the two of them watched Mikan who was writing again. As you can probably guess, by the day after Natsume left, everyone knew except for Mikan. Everyone was told not to tell Mikan as it was a request for Mikan to find out herself from Natsume.

"Yeah… she finally reads it…" Ruka said.

"But why does it take her so long to write a reply? I would've finished in…" Hotaru checked her watch, "45 minutes."

"This is Mikan-chan we're talking about Hotaru-chan. Anyways; I can understand why it takes her this long. She wants it to be just right!"

"AH! It's done!" Mikan cried in delight, she looked to the door and saw the two standing there watching her.

"Quick Ruka, let's run for—"

"HE-HE. Hotaru~ Ruka-pyon~"

"Too late…" Hotaru said in defeat. Mikan ran to the door and dragged them in her room. She set them on the bed and gave them her letter proudly.

"Mitte! Look! I finished it! Read it!" Mikan said as Hotaru took the letter.

"Dear Natsume… I did cry, but that's because I miss you and was hurt badly that you lied to me about leaving later. But that's okay because I know you're with me at my heart. I look forward to your other letters! I love you, Mikan," Hotaru read. Ruka and Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"Isn't it nice?!" Mikan gleamed.

"No… it's so simple… make it longer," Hotaru said.

"I find it perfect! I'm not adding anything else!" Mikan shot back. Ruka picked up one of the crumpled paper. He read it. He took another one and read it. And again, took another one and read it. He took the one in Hotaru's hand and read it.

"Mikan… they're all the same…"

"No!! The one in Hotaru's hand had an 'I love you' at the end!" Mikan told them. Her two friends stared at her again.

"You spent an hour writing the same thing over and over again and the only thing missing was a simple 'I love you'? You really are a Baka. Anatawa no baka. Mikan Sakura no baka."

"Hotaru has a point Mikan-chan… You wasted 40 other pieces of paper writing the same thing over and over again…"

"Yeah, but I always thought it was different then what I previously wrote. I never knew it always turned out the same…"

"I'm out of here," Hotaru got up and left the room. Ruka was about to follow behind and leave as well but Mikan called out to him.

"Ruka-pyon!!" he stopped half way to the door and quietly walked back to the bed and sat down again. She grinned at him.

"Hai?" he asked her.

"Would you like to come and mail this with me to Natsume-kun? Maybe you can add a letter and we can send it together!" Mikan said as she started pulling on Ruka's arm. Ruka stood up and reached for his back pocket once more.

"I'm way ahead of you. I got it right here, let's go," Ruka said. The two of them started out the door and towards Narumi-sensei.

* * *

Woot! And THAT my dear readers was chapter **TWENTY.. uhh...** uhhm... wait... Twenty... **TWENTY FIVE!** Yeah... Haha... -sweatdrops-

Ouu, next chapter's LOONGGG.. *WOOT!* And uh oh... I need to start finishing up this story. I need to finish up chapter 27 and the story! AHH!!!  
Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Look forward to chapter 26 on Sunday. ;D

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie

...

...

...

Hahaha, no, I didn't forget the preview. Here:

**"Yuu-kun?" Mikan said loudly, "Ruka, Yuu-kun didn't move too did he?"**

There we go, the preview.

Bye!

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I was just about to go sleep until I realized and went "OH MY GOSH I STILL HAVE TO UPLOAD THE 26TH CHAPTER!!" -WHOOSH!- So anyways. :) Before I go to Quebec, I owe you guys chapter 26. AND HERE IT IS!! :D:D:D

Sadly... the story is about to come to an end. I can feel it. I still haven't finish chapter 27 but I promise to work on it during my time in Quebec.. if I even have time. Anyways, loves you all!

Reviewers:

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-LOL, I know eh... Lots and lots of paper... __

_**dolphingal13**- Yes... It is a tragic for Natsume to have moved so early. Tsk... 40 tries all the same too eh. XD We'll see if Yuu moved or not. ;)_

_**XxX Lost Dreams XxX**-Haha, thank you very much. -smiles- _

_**lemoncherrylove**-Awhs, thank you for the review. :) Makes me happy. -smiles-_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Narumi-sensei!!" Mikan hollered when the sensei was in view. Narumi turned his head around and smiled when he saw them. Mikan waved with one hand while she clutched the letter and had her other hand on Ruka's arm pulling.

"Hai Mikan-chan?" sensei asked as soon as Mikan and Ruka were in front of him.

"I have a favour, can you please mail this onegai? It's for Natsume-kun!" Mikan took the letter and held it between her hands, holding it out and bowing her head down.

"Ah… I see you've finally found out…" Narumi took the letter.

"Yes… it was quite sad at first… but Natsume promised he would write to me! And I hope we can meet in the future again…" Mikan said as she lifted her head up.

"Okay, I'll be sure to send this over to Alice Academy," Narumi smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu Narumi-sensei!! Ureshii!" Mikan smiled back. Narumi waved goodbye and walked away to continue with his business. Mikan stood there waving her hand as Narumi left.

"All we do is wait now…" Ruka said behind her.

"Yep! All we have to do is wait for Natsume's reply. How long will it take?"

"Well… since it's going to the school and he won't be going to the school until the day before it starts… another 2 months before he replies."

"Wahhh! I don't want to wait that long!" Mikan frowned.

"I know Mikan-chan. But you're going to have to," Ruka patted Mikan's shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Let's go look for Yuu-kun. I feel like eating something sweet like candy. I'm sure Yuu-kun has some…"

"Oh, you don't want Howalons anymore?" Ruka asked raising an eyebrow up.

"Nope! I'm going to try and save my rabbits like Natsume advised me!" she gleamed at her friend.

They started walking towards Yuu's room and knocked when they got there. There was a minute of pause before they knocked again.

"Yuu-kun?" Mikan said loudly, "Ruka, Yuu-kun didn't move too did he?"

"I don't think so…"

"You sure you're not lying and trying to hide it from me too again?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I only know of Natsume that's moving!"

The door suddenly opened and in front of them was a sleepy Yuu.

"Hai Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun? Did you want something?"

"Are you still sleeping Yuu-kun?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes… I slept really late last night because Anna and Nonoko wanted to go around places in Central Town and there was a concert. It all lasted until about 2 am. I'm really tired," Yuu yawned and covered his mouth. His eyes were half opened as he tried to open them. Yuu wasn't known to sleep very late.

"There was a concert last night and they never invited me?!" Mikan yelled.

"Everyone knew Mikan-chan…" Yuu looked at her weirdly.

"Really? Did you know Ruka-pyon?" Mikan looked at Ruka. Ruka nodded his head silently. Mikan's mouth dropped.

"Well, since you're still sleepy, we'll let you sleep some more. But don't over sleep Yuu," Ruka said as he started pulling the shocked Mikan away.

"Thank you," Yuu said and closed his door.

When the two of them were in Ruka's room, Mikan sat on his bed and Ruka took out his box of candies and handed it to Mikan. She happily took a few, watching the amount she takes and sets the box on the floor.

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan asked, opening the wrapper to a cherry flavour candy.

"Hai?" He asked as he took out a lemon flavour candy. They both popped the piece of candy in their mouths.

"Did you go to the concert?" Mikan asked as she looked at Ruka. Ruka paused all movements and breathing and turned his head to look at Mikan. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um… pardon?"

"Did you go to the concert last night? The one Yuu-kun was talking about…" Mikan asked again.

Ruka slowly nodded his head. "Yes…"

Mikan's mouth dropped again. "Did you go alone?!"

"No… I… went with um… Hotaru…"

"You guys went without inviting me?!" Mikan said in a high voice.

"Gomen Mikan-chan!!! Hotaru said not to…"

"What?! Why?!"

"She said because you were… umm… I think it's best if you ask Hotaru… I don't think I can tell…"

"Blackmailed into not telling me huh?" Mikan said. Ruka slightly nodded his head. Mikan sighed and ate another candy. There was silence for a few minutes, that's for sure. Mikan got bored and tired as she started to yawn. Suddenly Ruka talked as if to know Mikan was bored.

"Mikan-chan… how do you think you'll do without Natsume here?" he asked. Mikan squirmed a bit uncomfortably. She had almost forgotten about Natsume until Ruka had to bring it up.

"Umm…" she replied.

"Oh! Sorry… did you not want to talk about him?" Ruka noticed quickly.

"Well… it's alright… I think I'll be the same cheerful me even without him. Probably… less… cheerful…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… but I'll still be blissful!" Mikan smiled.

"Okay. If there are any problems, you can tell me and Hotaru! I don't know what Hotaru will do, but I'll definitely be there for you Mikan-chan!"

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon! You're such a great friend!" Mikan hugged Ruka.

"You have the supports of your friends so you're never alone," Ruka patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, I should be going now! It's 4 o'clock already. I'll see you at supper Ruka-pyon!" Mikan got up, smiled and waved as she skipped out the door. As she closed the door behind her, her smile disappeared and her bangs were covering her eyes. A tear drop rolled off her chin and hit the ground.

_How will I be able to continue being my happy self if Natsume's not here?_

***

"ACHOO!"

"Are you okay Natsume?"

"Daijoubu Odou-san… I think someone was talking about me…"

"Or thinking about you," Natsume's dad's nudged him. Natsume gave him a cold stare and splashed him with water.

"Natsume-kun!!" Natsume's mother yelled from the sandy area of the beach. Natsume got out of the water and ran over to his mother.

"Hai Okaa-san?" Natsume sat down beside his mother on the towel that was laid out.

"How are you enjoying the US so far? Vacation here in Florida?"

"Not bad…"

"Onii-san!" a little girl ran up to Natsume and started pulling his wrist, "come build a sand castle with me!!"

"Hai hai, I'm coming Aoi," Natsume ran behind his little sister laughing with her.

***

Mikan laid on her bed crying herself to sleep.

* * *

THAT WAS CHAPTER 26!! It turned out Yuu didn't move. Don't worry. He was only sleepy. :P -whew- Everyone sigh in relief! ^^

Well, the ending part isn't going to be long since I really do need to go sleep. Have to wake up at 6! Dear goodness...

Well.. before I go off course there's a PREVIEW ;)

**"Where is that letter?! It's almost been 3 months!" Mikan dropped her head against the pillow and screamed.**

Mikan-chan. :( Don't be like that. Anyways, really have to go. Bye!

xoxo,

Amulet-berriie

p.s. Please Review! ;D


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Ahh!! Readers! GOMENSAI!!! I haven't uploaded in a long time. School's ending soon and everyone's stuffing everything in June. Anyways, I'll be uploading today. Yay! And omgsh... the story is coming to an end soon! -cries heart out- But I haven't exactly gotten the ending for my story yet... so i won't be uploading much. I need to think of a decent ending.

NOW TIME FOR REVIEW!

_**mIkanNatsUme13**-Awhs, thank you. :) Sorry for not updating_

_**lemoncherrylove**-You had me worried there about not liking my story for a minute. :P Sorry for not updating_

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-Don't mind the preview! :O:O:O Sorry for not updating_

_**natsumikan0909**-Thank you. :) Sorry for not updating._

_**dolphingal13**-LOL. Yes.. poor Mikan. It's a tragedy. :( _

_**staciexluvsxdrew4eva**-I'm sorry for not updating!! I've been very busy. If I never saw what you wrote, you can guarantee that i wouldn't be here right now. So thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Two months have passed and Mikan and her friends are starting the new school year. Things were a bit different without Natsume's presence anymore for it was a lot quieter. This was also finally it, the week Mikan has been waiting for… Natsume's reply back to her! Since the day she sent it, she couldn't wait and was even counting down before school started.

"We will now start our Opening Ceremony by welcoming the first years to the school, please stand up," the announcer had said. A group of unknown students stood up together facing the stage.

"We welcome you to Gakuen Alice and hope that you have a good time here, getting to know everyone in your age and your sempais as well!" after that, the group of students bowed their head and sat down.

***

Meanwhile in the US…

"Uh, yes, welcome back everyone from summer vacation. I hope everyone enjoyed it and is looking forward to a new school year. I hope you continue to work hard to make our school a better place because you guys are what make this academy a better school and place to be! We'll now introduce our new teachers, Mrs. Luann, Mr. Joykins, and Ms. Novaski," the three new teachers stood up and walked to the stage standing behind the principal as each names were said. They smiled radiantly as the principal continued to welcome everyone back, telling them the expectations and all the basic stuff.

As soon as everything was explained, Natsume walked towards his classroom with a piece of paper telling him where it was directed and his schedule and a backpack hung around his shoulders. Looking down at the piece of paper again, someone suddenly bumped into him and fell down.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" a girl's voice came. Natsume looked down from the paper and stared at the girl.

"Oh… okay," Natsume looked back at the paper and headed off. The girl watched as the 'rude boy' left without saying another word.

***

"Ah, we're in the same class again Hotaru!" Mikan said to her best friend. Hotaru looked at her and turned her head around to talk to a new student that just started Gakuen Alice.

"Hajimameshite. Atashi wa Imai Hotaru," Hotaru stuck her hand out. The new boy looked at her hand and shook it.

"Hajimameshite. Bokura Akira Kiyoshi," Kiyoshi is a boy with straight black hair and dark brown eyes and has rectangular shaped glasses in black frame.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice. That's my friend Sakura Mikan over there looking like an idiot…"

"Hotaru! I'm not an idiot!" Mikan ran towards them and pouted at Hotaru.

"Oh, hi…" Kiyoshi said.

"Ohaio Akira-kun!" Mikan smiled and reached for the new boy's hand and started shaking it softly.

"You can call me Kiyoshi…"

"Oh, you can call me Mikan then! Ah! Ruka-pyon! We're in the same class again!" Mikan ran over to the door and pulled Ruka towards Hotaru and Kiyoshi.

"Eh?" Ruka said confusingly.

"Ruka, meet Kiyoshi Akira. Kiyoshi, this is one of my best friends Ruka Nogi. He has the animal—"

"Mikan-chan! Don't say anything about it!" Ruka covered Mikan's mouth.

"mmhmhm mhmhmm mmmhmhm hmhmhm mhmhmm!" Mikan said.

"What?" everyone looked at Mikan. Mikan pointed to Ruka's hand. He let go immediately.

"Sorry Ruka. I won't say anything. So Kiyoshi-kun, what Alice do you have?"

"Um… I have the water alice…"

"The water alice?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. I can control water and all."

"Ohh… that's cool. I have the nullification alice! You know what that is?"

"Yes…"

"Oh goodie! Hotaru has the—"

"I can explain it myself Mikan. I have the invention alice. I invent things and people buy them and give me money…"

"Uh… okay… What does Nogi-kun have?"

"I'd rather not say," Ruka said and turned his head.

"He has the animal pheromone!" Mikan blurted out. Ruka turned his head towards her with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's cool. I love animals too," Kiyoshi smiled at the blonde hair boy. Ruka smiled back.

"Everyone, sit down now, class is starting!"

"Eh?!?! Narumi-sensei?! Why are you here?!"

"I got transferred to a year older grade's teacher. Dozo yoroshiku minna-san!" Narumi smiled.

The class went on, and the day went on. After school, Mikan and her friends showed Kiyoshi around, although it was probably Mikan who showed Kiyoshi around the most. She befriended Kiyoshi really easily making him feel more welcomed. Mikan took him to her favourite spot at her favourite place, the Howalon Shop in Central Town. When it was dinner time, Takahashi came in with a pile of mails.

"Mails and packages for people!" he said. At the news, Mikan jumped out of her chair beside Kiyoshi and ran to Takahashi.

"Why is she so eager?" Kiyoshi asked.

"There's supposed to be a letter from a guy in America," Hotaru answered.

"Oh, is it someone she likes?" Kiyoshi asked. They nodded.

"Takahashi-san! Is there a letter for me?!" Mikan squealed.

"Let me check…" the robot rummaged through his mail bag to check and pulled out one letter, "here we are. A letter for Sakura Mikan-san."

Mikan grinned and took the card looking at the front. She then frowned. "Is this it Takahashi?"

"Yes, that is all. If you're done, please move over so other kids can get theirs too," Takahashi said. Mikan looked at the letter and walked back to the table.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Kiyoshi asked.

"This letter isn't from Natsume… it's from my grandpa wishing me another good year of school," her friends patted her on the back and they all sat back down to eat.

Each day for a month this went on. Takahashi would come with mail to give to student, and each day, Mikan wouldn't get any from Natsume. One Sunday at 9:00am, Mikan couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where is that letter?! It's almost been 3 months!" Mikan dropped her head against the pillow and screamed.

"Calm down Mikan. I'm sure it's on its way," Hotaru said, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"A few weeks… like… maybe 2 or 3… Depends."

"Ohhhh… not that late than right? He still has to… wait a minute! It should be here, it's been a full month and 5 days!! My letter reached America already!"

"Don't ask me," Hotaru shrugged.

"I'm going over to talk to Ruka!" Mikan jumped off her bed and stomped towards Ruka's room, opening it.

"Huh?" Ruka turned around from his table and looked at who was at the door. Somehow alerted, he quickly took the paper and pencil and an envelope and hid it in his desk.

"What was **that** Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"What was what?" Ruka asked back. Hotaru came behind Mikan with the bag of chips.

"The paper, pencil and envelope you hid in your desk!"

"That? That wasn't an envelope. It was a… a…"

"Spill it already Ruka-pyon!"

"It was a letter to my grandpa!"

"Your grandpa?"

"You never write to your grandpa Nogi," Hotaru perked in.

"I… it's for my little sister!"

"You don't have a little sister," Hotaru chewed a chip.

"It's for my parents!"

"You—"

"Enough Ruka-pyon! Stop lying. I have Hotaru you know, she knows everything."

"But…"

Mikan walked over towards Ruka and stood in front of him. She looked at him telling him to move over. Ruka, unwillingly, shifted over a bit. Mikan opened the drawer on his desk and took out a piece of paper.

It was in Natsume's hand writing that was dated 3 weeks ago.

* * *

That was chapter 27! Woot. Just a small warning, the story is coming to an end really soon. My guess is that there's only 1-3 more chapters.. or maybe a bit more, but please look forward to the sequel. I'll miss you all a lot, but I'll be back with more stories. :)

PREVIEW!

**A… a girlfriend? Mikan thought to herself. She looked lost and confused. Hotaru and Ruka tried to get her to snap out of it but there she stood like a soulless person. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.**

WHAT IN THE-!? O_O; What girlfriend? ==;

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	28. Chapter 28

GASP!!! I'm soooo sorry for now uploading and doing anything for the past 2 months. I've been REALLY REALLY busy with everything. With summer starting, old things has ended and new things await, no? I've also been thinking on how I should end this story. YES. This is the last chapter. Chapter 28, for He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, has officially ended with this chapter. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. This chapter is longer than all my other chapters singled out. Also, this is exactly the 100th page for the whole story. Let's celebrate for that too. (: Anyways, I'm guessing you all want me to shut up so you can read the last chapter of the story.

Let me do the reviews first hm?

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**-LOL, sorry if it's messed up? =D =D_

_**lemoncherrylove**-Chapter updated! Sorry you had to wait a whole 2 months and a bit more for this chapter to come out. You must've been going 'where the heck is that chapter?!'_

_**natsumikan0909**-Thank you [heart]_

_**AniME AddiCtz**-ThAnKs! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"What… what is the meaning of this?! Why do you have his letter and I don't?!" Mikan said.

She read the letter.

_Dear Ruka,_

_Hi! I'm doing fine in USA. The people seem really nice, but are quite different then the people of Japan. I can't explain it though. I'm pretty sure you would like it here if you came Ruka. I really miss everyone there, you, Hotaru, Yuu, even Sumire and Narumi-sensei. Just thinking about being parted from you guys make me feel so distraught. But once we graduate, I'll try and come visit! I promise. Apparently in the USA's Alice Academy, you can go out for the summer but must stay in the school during the school year. Meaning I can see my parents and Aoi when summer comes. Maybe I can come visit you guys in the summer… oh no wait… that's not possible… Gakuen Alice doesn't allow visitors that aren't part of the school. Never mind. We'll see each other soon though. I can sense it._

_Please tell everyone I said hello and ask how they are doing. Tell them to send me more letters too, haha, I don't want to feel lonely. I only have your letter going back and forth. I want to hear more from the others too. *smiles*_

_My life is pretty empty, I have not much friends yet except for a guy name Rex and another guy name Ian. They are both nice and seem to like me. They fit my style of 'friends' but of course none of them can beat the times that you and me had together. We were what? Friends since the very beginning? *smiles*_

_I'm done unpacking too. My house is really nice and big. The next time I send you a mail, I'll add a picture of the house and my room too. It's so spacious but the sun shines in the room through the window and lights up the room. I like that. I'll miss my spot on the Sakura Tree, make sure no one else can claim it even though I'm gone. You can of course. Tell them I'll come back and haunt them if they do! Haha, I'm joking._

_Anyways, I have to get started on something the teacher gave. A questionnaire or something; seems pretty long too. Bye Ruka._

_Sincerely,_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you, I met my childhood friend, Luna. She's my girlfriend now…_

_A… a girlfriend?_ Mikan thought to herself. She looked lost and confused. Hotaru and Ruka tried to get her to snap out of it but there she stood like a soulless person. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shot her with her baka-gun. But that had no effect except to make Mikan cry harder. She curled up in the corner of Ruka's room with her head on her knees and starting bawling. Ruka picked up the piece of paper that Mikan had dropped and looked it over again. He closed his eyes, sighed and put the letter in his desk.

"Mikan-chan? Are you okay?" Ruka asked. Mikan quickly shook her head no.

"He… he lied to me," she managed to choke out the words from her bawling.

"I'm sure he didn't. Something must have happened!" Ruka tried to comfort her.

"No… I always knew that he didn't like me from the start. I knew it!! After he said those things… I remorse confessing to him! He never once mentioned my name in that letter! Not once Ruka! Not even once," Mikan cried out the last few words from her heart. She got up and ran to her room. Ruka looked at Hotaru worriedly, but she only casually stuffed another chip into her mouth.

"Should I… leave her alone?" Ruka asked as he frowned. Hotaru nodded her head and continued eating.

Mikan ran as fast as she could to her room. She passed by Kiyoshi.

"Mikan-chan?" Kiyoshi said as he grabbed her wrist. Mikan turned her head with her bangs covering her face.

"Please let go of me," she said quietly.

"No, what's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked concerned.

"PLEASE let go of me!" she said a bit loudly.

"I won't until you tell me what's wrong!" Kiyoshi started shaking her a bit.

"LET GO OF ME KIYOSHI!" Mikan lifted her head and Kiyoshi saw eyes filled with tears. Kiyoshi gripped her wrist a little tighter, but then let it go. Mikan ran past him and Kiyoshi dropped his head. Mikan kept running wherever her feet would take her. When she stopped, she was at the Sakura Tree. She stood there, crying her heart out. She walked behind the tree and sat down. She pulled her knees towards her chest and placed her chin on top. She looked up at the Sakura tree, to find the branch Natsume always sat at, empty. She looked back down and buried her face in her knees. She started crying silently.

"He lied… I already expected this much. He just pitied me…" Mikan told herself, "He was just lying to me. He never liked me at all. He must've been thinking about his childhood friend all along. But because I said I liked him, he had no choice but to lie so I wouldn't feel upset. That must be it. Stupid Natsume."

The wind howled and the leaves were blown around. The sun high in the sky shone down on Mikan who now lay on the grass asleep with a tear stain on her cheek. Someone listened to her until she fell asleep. Their back was against the trunk of the tree on the other side. They ran off back into the school.

"Mikan-chan! Wake up, Mikan-chan!" a voice called out to Mikan.

"What?" Mikan yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You've been out here for more than 3 hours! You missed Lunch which happened like… 5 minutes ago."

"Oh my gosh!!! You guys ate without me?! Oh, hi Kiyoshi."

"Hi, and yes, we couldn't find you anywhere, especially with the tree hiding you."

"Ah-haha, sorry about that Kiyoshi-kun. Something came up…"

"Hm? What happened?"

"It's… nothing. Nothing important really," Mikan sighed.

"If something came up, Mikan-chan, then it has to be something important," Kiyoshi sat down beside her.

"Yeah, but well… I just don't want to explain it…"

Kiyoshi nodded his head understandingly. "Alright, but the way I know it is that if you tell someone else how you feel, then you'll feel much better, hm?"

"Yeah… I know that," Mikan sighed again.

"Well, anyways, if you need anyone to talk to," Kiyoshi got up, patted his legs to get any dirt off and started walking off, "I'm willing to listen to your problems."

Mikan smiled and got up too. "Thanks Kiyoshi."

"Oh, any another thing Mikan," Kiyoshi said. Mikan stopped in her tracks, but Kiyoshi kept walking.

"What is it Kiyoshi-kun?" Mikan asked. Kiyoshi stopped walking.

"I like you and I'm not giving up on you to some dude name Natsume. I'll prove to you that I'm a more worthy person of you and that I'm better than Natsume," Kiyoshi turned his head and winked at Mikan and started walking again. Mikan's face turned red.

"Oi, Kiyoshi! Stop joking around!" Mikan said as she ran up to him.

"It's sad to know that you think I'm joking, but I'm not," Kiyoshi said seriously then sighed.

"But…"

"Hurry Mikan, we have to get back inside, Hotaru and Ruka are starting to worry about you,"

"Okay…"

"And Mikan…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll say it once more, I like you," Kiyoshi pulled Mikan's wrist and started running towards Ruka's room.

"**WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?!**" Ruka screamed as soon as he saw Mikan.

"Do you know how much we worried?" Hotaru asked.

"I can see Ruka worrying, but I don't see much worrying coming from you Hotaru," Mikan said.

"I'd rather not show my worry face for someone like you, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried."

"Sorry guys, I fell asleep outside."

"Thank goodness Kiyoshi-kun found you Mikan-chan! Everyone was wondering where you ran off to, we covered by saying you were still sleeping in your room, but some of the sensei got pretty upset that you were still sleeping. We told them that you weren't feeling very well, they were fine with that," Ruka explained.

"That's… partly correct. Sorry again guys," Mikan bowed her head in apology.

"That's alright."

"But that means I missed my lunch!!" Mikan whined and sulked.

"Oh, daijoubu Mikan-chan, I saved some food for you. It was tricky getting it pass the sensei, but it was worth it," Kiyoshi said. He took out a bag from his backpack and placed it in Mikan's hands. Mikan opened it and started chowing down.

"Arigatou Kiyoshi!!" Her mouth was full of food. Mikan had tears streaming down from her eyes in joy.

"Close your mouth when you're talking Mikan!" Hotaru shouted towards her friend.

"Gomen but you don't know how hungry I am!" Mikan took another big bite.

"Whose fault is it for disappearing?" Hotaru said.

"Hehe… gomen already," Mikan finished the last little bites with a happy grin on her face.

"So, would you care to tell us what happened now?" Kiyoshi asked. Mikan froze. Ruka and Hotaru put on a worried and panicky face.

"Uh, I don't think you should really ask her Kiyoshi-kun," Ruka said, trying to prevent making Mikan upset.

"It's alright, since Kiyoshi is our friend, he has the right to know what happened," Mikan said, "but I do not wish to be the one to tell it."

"I'd tell, but I think Mikan should tell herself if she allows Kiyoshi to know," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, ditto to that," Ruka said.

"Mikan, I believe that you would feel a lot better, you'll feel the burden being taken off, if you tell me in your own words and let everything out with your feelings," Kiyoshi agreed with the others.

Mikan was feeling the pressure alright. But she knew that Kiyoshi was right, if she wanted to let Kiyoshi know, she should tell him herself in case Ruka or Hotaru tells it differently than how it actually is. She hesitated for a moment. She looked at her friends who encouraged her to tell, expressing her feelings. Mikan held out a finger as in 'chotto matte' and ran to the washroom. She washed her face with cold water which woke her up and walked back into the bedroom. Ruka and Hotaru were on a chair while Kiyoshi was sitting on the bed. Mikan sat beside Kiyoshi and took a deep breath.

"As you probably figured, I like Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. I don't know when I developed feelings for him, but it was sometime last year. At first he was this really hateful and annoying guy, but we got to know each other more. And of course, we became good friends. All four of us, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and I, always spent our times together…" and Mikan told the whole story from beginning to end. It was long, but all of them sat and listened to what the girl had to say. Sniffles were heard, but Mikan held strong and held back the tears.

The three friends listened, feeling sorry for Mikan and wanting to comfort her. Hotaru wanted too, although she doesn't exactly show it. Ruka and Hotaru basically knew the whole story, but there were some new points. Kiyoshi nodded his head along as Mikan told the whole story.

"…and he told me he liked me and we promised each other to send letters to each other. He said he wouldn't get my mail until school starts, but it's been more than 2 months and I should've gotten his reply. Ruka got his, so I should've gotten mine. Natsume's not the stupid type so he'd know to send both of them at the same time. So I caught Ruka's letter from Natsume… and not once was I mentioned, and at the very end, he wrote that his childhood friend, became his girlfriend," Mikan finished off.

"That person!" Kiyoshi said angrily. He held a fist in his lap.

"It's not his fault! I already knew he was just lying about it, but I still don't know why I cried," Mikan told him.

Kiyoshi stood up and stood in front of Mikan, "Why are you defending him when he has hurt you so much?! Mikan, please. Forget that guy, go out with me! I promise you I'll treat you better and you'll be a lot happier with me. Just try going out with me at least.

Ruka and Hotaru's eyes widen when Kiyoshi asked Mikan out.

"Did something happen that we didn't know?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, I confessed to Mikan and now I'm asking her out. Mikan, please," Kiyoshi stared intensely at Mikan.

"But…" Mikan stuttered.

"If I can't convince you that I'm better and that I can't get you to like me for the next 3 months we're dating, I'll give up. I promised," Kiyoshi said softly.

Mikan being speechless, looked at her two friends who only stared blankly back.

"Go on and answer him Mikan," Hotaru said.

"I… fine… 3 months," Mikan finally said in a whisper. Kiyoshi's face lit with brightness and happiness. He nodded and smiled.

So for three months, Mikan went out with Kiyoshi. They attracted a lot of attention and were nominated as the cutest couple in history. Within those three months, Mikan shone at her brightest and was happy everyday. She had eventually forgotten about Natsume. People often avoided talking about Natsume around Mikan seeing she was so happy with Kiyoshi. By the second month, she had even forgotten about the 3 months deal. After 3 months had past, Kiyoshi never brought up the topic about the 3 months deal until Mikan brought it up which she never did.

During the 3 months, they had gone out to dates at Central Town. Kiyoshi would watch out for Mikan more carefully and bought presents for his princess. They ate Howalons together under a tree and watched puppet shows. They looked at new bookstores and little plushies. They laughed together and did everything together. Their time with Ruka and Hotaru was shortened, but Ruka and Hotaru didn't mind since they were happy to see one of their best friends smiling again. Ruka and Hotaru also started dating behind everyone's back since they spent a lot of time together after Mikan went out with Kiyoshi. At least, that's what everyone assumes with what they know. But of course, that's for Ruka and Hotaru to know. [We're in Mikan's story, but Ruka and Hotaru's. We'll be sticking with Mikan thank you very much.]

3 months passed by quickly and Mikan was starting to feel something for Kiyoshi. Before they knew it, it was a year and Mikan was still going out with Kiyoshi. Everyday was happy day, there were some disappointments and unhappy times, but they overcame that with the help of each other. And finally, it was time for them to graduate. It was time for everyone to leave Gakuen Alice and go to a university. All the students cried about parting, some stayed strong knowing that they will continue to contact each other. For Mikan and Kiyoshi, after 4 years of dating each other, it was time for them to part. Kiyoshi was going to France and Italy to study aboard and Mikan just wanted to stay here, in Japan with Ruka and Hotaru.

Within the next week after school ended and they had left Gakuen Alice, Kiyoshi started packing up and was ready to go to the airport to go to his first stop, France. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka went with him to the airport to see him off.

"Hotaru, Ruka, please take care of Mikan for me. If anything happens, please tell me," Hotaru and Ruka nodded, "Mikan, I'm sorry it ended like this. Long distance relationships are hard, I hope you understand. So I'm letting you free. I still love you though. You'll forever be in my heart. I'll call you everyday. Since I'm letting you free now, so date other guys as you please to, I won't be angered by it. And when I come back and become a better person, I'll try and take you back if you don't have a boyfriend yet. I know it's wrong, but I will," Kiyoshi smiled at Mikan while wiping a tear away.

"I understand Kiyoshi. I'll stay strong for you. I won't be shaken. Remember to call me on my cell," she said.

"I promise, I love you Mikan," Kiyoshi bent down to give Mikan a long kiss. Mikan hugged Kiyoshi and when they finally let go, they smiled.

"I love you too Kiyoshi," Mikan said.

"I'm not saying bye, because I know that we'll meet each other again. So instead, I'll say 'I'll see you again soon in the future'," Kiyoshi picked up his things and started walking into the station.

"Take care Kiyoshi! I'll see you again soon in the future too!" Mikan yelled as loud as she could for him to hear. Kiyoshi went in after being checked he was clean. He disappeared quickly. Mikan started crying, but wiped her tears away with her sleeves.

"You'll be fine Mikan," Ruka said.

"I know, I'll smile and look up to the sky, sun and moon, knowing that we're looking at the same things," Mikan looked up and smiled. She brought her head back down, spotting a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. He was wearing black pants, shoes and top with a hint of white. He walked across the station with a girl beside him and went out. Mikan fell to the ground, heart aching and head hurting.

"What's wrong Mikan?!" Hotaru yelled.

"I… I thought I saw… Natsume with a girl beside."

"Natsume's in America, he can't be here," Ruka said.

"You're right, I must be imagining things," Mikan shook her head and her heart clearing up. The three of them went home, getting ready to start their new life as students in Tokyo University.

***

"Welcome back to Japan Natsume, and welcome to Japan Luna," Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Hn, looks the same," Natsume said.

"Looks pretty!" Luna said.

"Hehe, I'm home Japan! I'm here to stay!" Aoi said happily.

"Okay, let's get you both into a university first Natsume and Luna. Tokyo University was it Natsume?" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Yes," Natsume replied.

"From now on, you guys will be living as young adults in University. Make us proud kids. We'll think about your marriage after you guys graduate," Mr. Hyuuga joked.

"Shut up dad," Natsume said.

"That's no way to speak to your dad!" Mr. Hyuuga cried. They all laughed but Natsume. Driving back to their newly bought house, Natsume and Luna starts their new life in Japan.

**THE END. (Finally!!)**

**

* * *

**

**AHEM. **Thank you everyone for supporting and reading my story. It's been great honour and pleasure to have talked with some of you and to have read your reviews. I'll miss that, but I'll be back with the sequel to this. We OBVIOUSLY need to know what happens in Tokyo University right? Haha. Anyways, thank you again everyone for supporting. And sorry for my delay-ness in writing the last chapter. You all must've been really annoyed with me at some point. -laughs sheepishly- Gomen minna-san. Anyways, though this is the last chapter, there is another yet to come! Once I think of a name and summary and everything, I'll create put it as the very very last chapter in the story. Chapter 29? :P Though it won't be a chapter. I'm warning you now, it may take months for me to come up with the name and summary of the sequel. But don't worry, I'll definitely think of something. I won't leave you all hanging there. If I do, message me. :D You can still talk to me if you wish, just send me a message hm? Fufufu.

Anyways, I love you all. It was with great pleasure and honour to have created and shared a story with you. Sorry if you don't exactly like the ending, but I thought it might've worked.

Anyways, until next time!

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	29. Info about sequel

Hey everyone!

It's amulet-berriie, back with more information about the sequel to this story. The information that i've brought for you today is...

The time has come, the sequel to _He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not_... Well, the story itself isn't coming out yet, I mean the PREVIEW and the name of the story. (:

Actually, I'm not so sure about the _name_ yet, but for now, I have named it:  
**Return to Me**. ... obviously by amulet-berriie, me. (:

Anyways, here's the summary for the next story:

**_One heart, two boys. Her old time crush has suddenly appeared right in front of her after 4 years of going to Alice Academy US and not contacting her. Not to mention her ex-boyfriend suddenly comes back from Italy and has become even greater than he was before! What will happen to Mikan!?_**

Please read it everyone!

If you're lazy to look for the story or don't want to search by my name... you can always come back here to this story and go to the very last 'chapter'.

When the story is out, I will post the link to the very first chapter there. That way for new readers like some of you, you will be able to access the next one quicker.

So just so ya'll know, the very first chapter is probably going to be released sometime from September to January of 2010. -- omgsh! 2010, finally a 2 digit number in the back. Can you believe it? Doesn't look right for some reason... -shrugs- anywho. Check back later! I may post some other news about the book and whatnots.

XOX,

amulet-berriie

**WAIT! STOP!** i forgot to tell you guys, here the preview to the very _first_ chapter of the story. Yes, I got the first chapter finished.

_"I'm Koizumi Luna by the way," Luna reached out a hand.  
_

_"Sakura Mikan, are you out alone?" Mikan asked._

_"Actually no, my boyfriend's here with me, I don't know where he disappeared to though, he said he's going to eat so he's probably in the food court. Are you alone?"_

_"Oh, and yeah, I'm alone. I'm meeting my friend in 30 minutes though."_

anyways, that's the preview for the first chapter.


	30. More info about sequel

Hey everyone! It's been a long while since I've last updated with you guys. I know you're all probably thinking "OMGSH! THEY SAID THE SEQUEL WOULD BE UP BY NOW!!" Well, yeah I did. I said somewhere between September to January. Either way, I apologize for not being updated with you guys. I've been REALLY busy with school and NOT just lately. Since day one. I have a quiz tomorrow and a science unit test and im just really stressed out right now. Like I said to someone who had messaged me, I'll try and upload the first chapter during the winter holidays. Although the story's going to progress really slowly because I only have 3 chapters written so far and my mind does not know which way the story's headed… I'm really sorry, again, readers. But I promise to TRY and upload the first chapter. I'm sorry to have disappointed you all and I wouldn't blame you if you're angry with me. I wouldn't blame you if you never want to trust me again or read my stories again. I totally understand everything. Again, I'm incredibly sorry for everything and for the VERY long wait.

Okay so I typed this before but then something went wrong because the site was in the middle of maintenance... and I really don't remember what I wrote. It was pretty long too.

But please forgive me. It's the winter break and im trying to think of what to write and trying to find time to write something.

I promise I'll try and post something up soon. -bows ten million times-

SORRY! I'll understand if you don't want to bother waiting for my stories to come out or anything anymore, but I do hope you'll give me another chance perhaps???

Thank you! -smiles-

XOX,

Amulet-berriie


	31. Return to Me is now uploaded!

Like I have promised, the SEQUEL for "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not", is NOW OUT.

You can find it on my profile

OR

If you want to make it easy:

Here's the link to the FIRST CHAPTER.

.net/s/5638352/1/Return_to_Me

I hope you enjoy the sequel, "Return to Me"!

Haha, i also noticed that I like writing with dialogs and there are hardly any narrations...

hope you guys won't mind, anyway: ENJOY!


End file.
